The Jovian Chronicles: Book 1
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Makoto lives in Crystal Tokyo and is the only one that doesn't know about her past completely. With a little help from Setsuna, she goes into another dimension where she must learn it and fight an unexpected enemy as well summary for "present"
1. Past:Prologue

**Prologue**

  


  


  


  


  


A shadowed figure started to pack things into a bag. Everything that it needed. Quickly, it pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Slowly it wrote and then signed it's name. The window was open where it quickly climbed out. Falling gently to the ground, it started to run into the darkness. A man awaited with a horse. He took the bag and both of them sent off riding.

  


"I have everything set up for you. I'm sorry but, I had to make it look realistic. You're going to be a first year. The General of your army will train you himself since you're the only one. All the other first years are training at the castle. Try not to show him how your skills really are and don't talk back," said a deep male voice.

  


"Do not worry Chancellor. I will try to do my best to keep my identity a secret. What name do you have me down as?" asked a gentle females voice.

  


"You will soon find out. This is going to be a long journey but, why did you leave?"

  


"You will find out once you return to the palace. News will be spread throughout the land. Now please, what am I going to do exactly?"

  


"You will be a soldier of war. Though it will be strange to have a female out on the field. Be careful and never let your guard down. Try to keep to yourself as much as possible. I don't want to see you hurt. I will send you word if anything happens at the palace and I will make sure that your friends letters are sent to you directly through my private messenger. Don't let him know who you are though or else I will have to kill him. Do you understand?"

  


"I understand what you are saying. I will not speak to anyone nor will I cause any disruptions while I am there but, I must warn you. If they start it, I will finish it." He nodded.

  


"We have a long ride. When dawn comes, you are to change into some clothing so they do not suspect anything."

  


"I trust you Chancellor. You know that." He nodded and then the two rode off into in darkness.

  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, this is book one of my Seven book series. This is going to be about the past life of how each of Makoto's soul mates are connected to her through the past. I hope you will enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing them. Ja ne minna!


	2. Past:Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  


  


  


  


  


"General! Two riders are approaching!"

  


"Get ready men!" A man with short blonde hair walked out of his office. His green eyes looked around as the men rushed around the fort, getting ready incase of an attack. He grabbed his tan trench coat and put it on over his broad shoulders. Black gloves covered his hands while a large blade hung at his side. It had the handle of a gun and blade of a large powerful sword.   
  


He walked toward the gate and stopped where the large wooden door opened up to show two riders. Their horses were taken as one dismounted and helped the other to dismount as well. A dark cloak was over the figure as they approached the man awaiting. A smile spread over his face.

  


"Awe. Chancellor Tomas Brown. What brings you here?" he asked. The brown eyed man looked up at smiled.

  


"General Seifer Almasy. But what else would I come for? Too bad it isn't good news of your beheading. This time, I bring you a soldier." He gestured toward the cloaked figure that was looking around in awe.

  


"A soldier that hides himself in a cloak? Must be pampered. Soon enough I will turn this girlish boy into a man---"

  


"Just take a look at these papers before you start referring to this soldier as a man." He rose an eye brow and looked at the papers.

  


"You send me a woman to fight? You must be crazy!"

  


"Not as crazy as you sound. I can already tell you enjoy hearing yourself speak," came a female voice. He grinned.

  


"Don't worry Chancellor I will take care of this woman with a firm hand---"

  


"Seifer you have to---" He looked down at the papers once again.

  


"Makoto Kino. First year student. Remove your cloak so I can get a look at you." He watched as long delicate fingers come out from behind the cloak. Slowly, they unbuttoned the top while Chancellor Tomas Brown took the cloak away revealing the woman in men's clothing. Golden brown waves outlined her delicate face, showing the features of rose lips, soft pale pink skin, but, one thing that caught his attention where her eyes. Those crystalized emerald orbs filled with fire, held power, and strength. 

  


He towered over her but, she didn't seemed to be intimidating by it. Dark green pants covered her legs, with a white shirt neatly tucked in with a dark green jacket buttoned closed. By her side hung a sword. It's handle was beautifully crafted with silver and gold roses. On the top held the sign of Jupiter along with the initials M.K. Her hand rested on her hip while a smiled took over her lips.

  


"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something?" she asked raising an eye brow. Tomas turned her to him.

  


"Please Makoto, don't start anything. You're going to be working soon if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut. Seifer is the type of man you don't want to mess with. Control yourself---"

  


"What do you expect me to do? Just let some perverted man look at me with those envious eyes? I think not. I will not tolerate a lot of things. I will make it known as well."

  


"You will learn a lot of things once I'm done with you," smirked Seifer. She just ignored him.

  


"This isn't like home Makoto. You have to learn to shut-up and listen. I already explained to you on the way here. If you don't abide by any of these rules then I will be forced to share some things with Seifer that I don't think you'd like." She turned away from him.

  


"I have other places to go rather than Jupiter you know." He sighed and looked at Seifer.

  


"I want you to keep her in your barracks. I don't want anything to happen to her, do you understand?" Seifer smirked.

  


"Of course nothing will happen to her." Seifer looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could see rebellion in her eyes as well as her posture.

  


_She's going to be a fun one to put in place. Most likely she's stubborn. Tomas, you've just made this day better then I thought it was going to turn out to be._

  


Tomas placed her bag on the ground once they were inside a wooden hutch. There was a desk, a dresser, a closet, and one bed. She let out as Tomas offered her a seat where she gently sat down and crossed her legs. Tomas cleared his throat which made her slouch a little.

  


"Either of you want a drink?" asked Seifer pouring himself one.

  


"Oh great. A lush for a General," mumbled Makoto. Tomas hit her arm and she hit him back.

  


"I'll take one," said Tomas. Seifer looked at Makoto.

  


"And you?"

  


"I don't drink."

  


"You'd better get use to. That's all we have here. Once and a while, some water." She crossed her arms over her chest. Seifer pulled up a chair after handing Tomas his drink.

  


"Who do you want to train her?" asked Seifer.

  


"You of course. I want her to learn from the best." Seifer smirked.

  


"She'll learn a lot of things."

  


"I am not going to be here long," she mumbled only to receive a hit in the arm from Tomas. She hit him back.

  


"Do you have micro ears or something?" she asked.

  


"I can tell you're mumbling something bad."

  


"I could have been talking to myself."

  


"Likely story." She just sighed and turned away.

  


"I want to warn you, no horse play Seifer. I know you over power her but, I don't want to hear of anything happening to her."

  


"State the obvious," she mumbled. She received another hit and she gave him one back. She quickly moved herself away from him.

  


"You better knock it off. You know your father wouldn't tolerate it."

  


"You are right since he does not even know me."

  


"Stop acting like a child!"

  


"I never had a chance to, remember? You should know." She turned her back toward the both of them as silence came over the room.

  


"This seems like a dramatic play," smirked Seifer.

  


"We should give her time along. We have a lot of matters to discuss." She heard them leave and close the door.

  


_Time alone? That is all that I have ever had. Alone. Why must you leave me alone? I hate it. I have been alone for most of my life but you still leave me. You have never answered my questions Tomas. Why does my father not want me? Did I do something wrong? But how could I if he never wants to see me? Well, he did see me once. He wanted me to get married to this man that I did not even know. Is that all that he wants me for? I never had any fun as a child. I was made to grow up fast, take responsibility in everything that I did. Why do you not love me father? Why have you forsaken me to being alone all the time? Is it because you miss Mother? I miss her too. You are not the only one...._

  


She wiped the tears away from her face as the sounds of footsteps entered into the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder gently.

  


"You shouldn't think too much about it Makoto. You'll only end up in a rage." She didn't turn to him.

  


"Sometimes it is better like that."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Jovian Palace~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Bring my daughter to me!" A maid quickly walked in with a piece of parchment.

  


"Your daughter is not here."

  


"What?!"

  


"I just found this letter left on her desk."

  


"Read it!"

  


"Dear King of Jupiter,

  


Have you forgotten whom I am? I have already forgotten who you are. You are just like all of the others. You come to me only when you want something. Other than that, you are never here. I have decided to leave this lonesome place that I can not call a home any longer. It only brings me sadness when ever I am here. The memories of my mother that loved my but, ended up leaving me as well. I would rather die then to be stuck here all alone. You do not help much in the situation. You are always gone but yet, I do not know you. If you were to be my father, then you would have stayed here with me. Showing me that at least one person still cared for me.

  


I am nothing but an orphan so I have left you. You will not have to worry about me since you never did care in the first place. Do not bother looking for me for you will never find me. I have made sure it is that way. I would rather be happy then left in your grasps to rule a thrown that should have never been rightfully mine. I am no longer your daughter nor heir to the Jovian thrown. I decrown myself from a Princess to a Lady of the court. I hope that your cold stone heart will learn what love is so that any of your other heirs will not have to go through the same loneliness that I once did. I bid you farewell.

  


Lady Makoto of Jupiter," read the woman. Tears had filled her eyes. His back was turned to her.

  


"I want you to have this entire planet searched for my daughter. No one rests until she is found!"

  


"Yes your majesty," the woman bowed and quickly left.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok?


	3. Past:Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  


  


  


  


He sword clashed against his. He was suppose to be teaching her but, it looked like she already learned it. She pushed him away with as much force as she could muster. He grinned. She was getting tired quickly. They had been training for at least three hours. She wasn't expecting him to hit down on her so hard. She fell to the ground, still trying to push his Gunblade away from her. It was so close to her face.

  


"Are you going to give up?" he asked. The sweat was soaking her shirt. He gazed down at her and smiled.

  


"I will never give up!" She finally thrusted his Gunblade away but laid there for a moment, getting air. Her chest was raising and falling quickly with breathes she took. She managed to get up with shaky legs but, they gave out. He caught her in his arms, feeling how light she was. This was the first time that anyone had been able to touch her during the first week. He felt her try to push away but she couldn't.

  


"You have to give up now," he smiled.

  


"I do not," she answered tiredly. Her eyes were starting to close but, she was forcing them open.

  


"Admit it. You're tired."

  


"I do not give up until---" Her head fell forward into his chest. He smiled and picked her up more until he was carrying her. A man stopped him.

  


"This letter was is from King Jupiter himself. You are to read it and responde immediately." He took the letter and continued back to their room. He laid her on the floor and then opened the letter quickly.

  


**Dear General Seifer Almasy,  
  
I have a special job for you and your men. You are to be on the look out for my daughter, Princess Makoto. She has ran away from home and is now out in this dangerous world. Inclosed in this envelope is a recent picture of my daughter. If you find her, I want you to bring her back to me. She is the last and only heir to the thrown.**

  


**King Jupiter**

  


Seifer looked in the envelope where he pulled out a picture. He turned it over and then his eyes widened. That long golden brown hair, rose lips, soft pale pink skin, and those eyes. Those eyes that you could never forget. They showed all of her emotions. Fear. Sadness. Hope. Love. Kindness. His eyes traveled over to the sleeping figure on the floor. Tired and sweaty. She did put up a great fight. He'd never seen a woman with so much potential before. He laid the picture down and leaned back in his chair.

  


_I'm going to let her choose. She should have a good reason why she ran away from being treated in such a nice way. But, this is the decision of a life time. I could be killed for this but, of course I wouldn't let anyone else know. It'd be our little secret._

  


He decided to take his time to think it over in a nice cool shower. He grabbed some clothes and closed the door. He turned on the water and started to undress. He let the cool water run over his hot body. At once he felt relieved. He was just about to get ready to wash his hair when......he heard a scream. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waist where he saw Makoto making sitting up, breathing hard. Her hand was over her chest. He eyes were closed tightly. He walked over and knelt down to her. He touched her to have her eyes pop right open.

  


"Are you alright?"

  


"I will be fine," she managed out. He pulled her into his arms where she didn't even refuse him. She just held onto him while he rubbed her back.

  


"What happened."

  


"They were going to take me away. Back to that lonely place I never wanted to return to. I feel so scared." He could see her eyes started to droop once again.

  


"It's alright to be scared Makoto. Everyone gets scared a lot." He looked down to see her asleep again. He laid her down and then walked back into the bath were his shower still ran.

  


_Lonely place? Was she lonely in that palace or did she feel like it was lonely? I'll have to clear everything up once she wakes up again. I hope I don't scar her off. I never knew we could have a Princess that was so powerful and yet beautiful. Whoa Seifer, you can't do this to yourself. Even though you haven't seen a woman in two years doesn't mean you can start hitting on the Princess. She could have you killed._

  


He turned off the water and exited the shower. He dried himself off and then proceeded to dress. He walked out where he saw her still sleeping. He sat that the desk and continued to look at the picture in front of him. He let out a sigh and then noticed something. She was smiling yet, sadness was in her eyes. He heard the soft pitter pats of rain against the windows but then heard a gasp. He turned around to see fear in her wide eyes. She then started to run.

  


"Oh shit." He quickly got up and ran after her. He watched her grab a horse and hoist herself on it.

  


"Open the gate," she yelled. He grabbed a horse just as soon as the gate was opened and started off after her. The rain was pouring down hard on them. He was almost soaked and knew that she had to be. She hadn't been wearing her jacket. He watched as she suddenly fell off her horse which kept running. She was slowly picking herself up when he quickly jumped off his horse near her. She started pushing herself backwards with her feet. Desperate to get away. He walked toward her and looked at her hand over the top of her shoulder. A red substance was started to fill the cloth.

  


"I will not let you take me back. If I must kill you, I will." He shook his head.

  


"I'm not going to take you back. I just want to know the who story to why you left. If it's a good enough reason then I won't turn you in. If you're just seeking revenge then i will."

  


"I am not seeking any sort of revenge." He bent down to her.

  


"Then what's the point of you running off."

  


"To make something better of myself. I have been trapped in those walls for eighteen years. Alone with no one to talk to except the maids, my guards, or if I was lucky, my teachers. The only reason my father came home was to marry me off to this fancy little rich boy that needs to learn disaplin. Ever since my mother passed away was when he started acting like this. Never being home. I just want to experience what it is like to be loved since no one has ever showed much compassion towards me. Is that too hard to ask for?" She saw his eyes look away from hers. Her hand gently touched his which made his eyes wonder back to hers.

  


"Tell me Seifer. What is it like to be loved?"

  


"It's undescribable. You'll feel it one of these days and know," he smiled.

  


"Are you going to make me go back?"

  


"No." A smiled spread over her face as she pulled him toward her. He was surprised and then felt her hug him.

  


"Thank-you." He lifted her up with him.

  


"We'd better get back before we get trapped in the middle of a war or captured---"

  


"Sorry but, that's already happened." He looked up to see men coming out of the forest holding bows, swords, and other objects used for war. He quickly got to his feet and pulled her with him.

  


"Where is your Gunblade?" she whispered.

  


"We're out numbered. It doesn't matter anyways." A man that seemed to be the leader walked up.

  


"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Seifer Almasy. Oh, what do you know. He's out here with a woman. A soldier at that," smirked the man with wet brown hair and brown eyes. He was exactly the same height as Seifer.

  


"What do you want Dimitri?"

  


"Just to kill you and take over your fort so that we will be one step closer to defeating the Jovian Castle."

  


"You will never beat the Jovian Castle. We have the best warriors in the galaxy." He looked down at Makoto and laughed.

  


"How would you know this girl?"

  


"I have my ways." He smirked.

  


"You're not a smart girl," he said wagging his finger.

  


"Smarter then you will ever be," she mumbled only to have Seifer smirk at her remark. Dimitri turned to his men.

  


"Get them and put him in chains. As for the girl. Drag her if you must. I don't want her harmed. That will be for the General to decide."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jovian Palace~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Any word yet?" asked King Jupiter.

  


"No your majesty. All of the letters confirm that they have not seen her. It seems to me that only on fort didn't reply. They did receive a letter. Do you think they know something?" King Jupiter turned to him all of a sudden.

  


"I want you to have a carriage ready and make sure the maids pack all of my things. We'll be heading toward that castle soon enough." She man nodded and then walked out.

  


_Where ever you are my dear daughter, I will find you. I never really thought about how I treated you. Will the death of your mother, I changed into a completely new person. Will you ever forgive me or are you already gone into what you believe?_

  


  


  


  


An: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. More to come!


	4. Past:Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  


  


  


  


  


She pulled her arm away from Dimitri who had grabbed it.

  


"Do not touch me you evil beast!" He smirked.

  


"I hope you know the General won't put up with any lip from you. Woman or not. He'd ever raise a hand to his own wife if he ever had one." She just ignored him as they continued walking. The rain still continued to fall against her cold body. She inched further away, hoping he wouldn't notice. He smirked.

  


"Don't even think about it or else your lover dies."

  


"Lover?" she asked raising an eye brow. He smirked.

  


"I'm not stupid. I know why Seifer would want to be alone with a girl like you---"

  


"Do not enlighten me on that subject."

  


"So, do you know what the Princess looks like? I'm thinking if we capture her, we could use her as bait. What do you think?"

  


"She ran away and no, I do not know what she looks like." He smirked.

  


"What ever you say." She turned to him.

  


"You ask for my opinion and yet you do not believe me. What kind of person are you?"

  


"Pure evil." She wrapped her arms around herself and then she stopped as they opened large wooden gates. Dimitri pushed her forward only to have her move away from him.

  


"Do not touch me." They continued walking until they were inside where the large gate was quickly closed. Dimitri noticed blood on her shoulder and hit his hand to his head.

  


"You were the person I hit. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She pushed him hard enough for him to fall down in the mud.

  


"No cursing." He looked up at her and blinked his eyes.

  


"You did not just push me down." She started laughing.

  


"You are completely crazy!" He picked himself up out of the mud and looked down at her.

  


"I should throw you in the mud."

  


"You should but---" She suddenly started falling. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him with her. She pushed him off her and sat up.

  


"You are so heavy."

  


"I'm not as heavy as Seifer. I don't see why you'd be complaining." She glared at him and got to her feet.

  


"What? Did I say something wrong?"

  


"You do not know of what you speak. If we were lovers, it would have been none of your business!" Seifer smirked.

  


_She is a tough girl. I like the way she defends herself but, why would she be defending me? Shouldn't she care about herself first?_

  


"What's all this talk about?" Dimitri turned and bowed before the man. Makoto looked and took in his description. Dark brown hair pulled back, and piercing emerald eyes. He was taller then her but, a little bit shorter than Seifer. He suddenly looked up at her and then back to Dimitri.

  


"Get her cleaned up and take Seifer to the torture room. I'll deal with the both of them later tonight.

  


"Yes master," said Dimitri. He had two men take Seifer away and then grabbed Makoto, making her eyes leave the man that seemed so firmiliar.

  


_I know him but, how? Hmmmmm. Do I not have a brother? Oh yes! I do have a brother but, he left me when I was eleven. I have not seen him since. When will I ever see him again?_

  


She noticed that she was brought into a room where Dimitri slouch in a wooden chair and looked at her.

  


"Come on. Give me your clothes." Her eyes widened.

  


"What?"

  


"They have to get washed you know. How else are you going to wear them? There's a bathroom right there. You can take a shower while I take your clothes." She walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She sat on the bed in a large over sized shirt that went to her knees. Dimitri was just lounging in the chair. He had also changed his clothes as well. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier but, she wouldn't let them fall.

  


_I am bored. I am bored. I am bored. Well, I am tired as well. I want to go to sleep but, I do not trust him. When is that man going to get in here? Geez. I would rather get it over with instead of just sitting here with nothing to do. I could use some practice with my sword. Stupid me. I did not bring it!_

  


Suddenly, the door opened which made her jump. Dimitri laughed but received a glare.

  


"Leave us," came a deep voice. Dimitri quickly left as that same man walked into the room. He took a seat in the same chair Dimitri had just left.

  


"Come to me." She slowly walked toward him but, stopped at a safe distance.

  


"Come closer." He patted his knee and gently pulled her to take a seat. His hand gently pushed her hair away from her face.

  


"You remind me of a little girl I use to watch over. She was timid just like you are when you first saw me. Do you think you could help me find that little girl once more?"

  


"Why do you need to find her?"

  


"I want to watch over her once more. I left her seven years ago. She should be at least eighteen like you. Beautiful as always with eyes just like yours and hair like yours as well." Her eyes searched for a moment, going back through lost memories but, nothing seemed to come.

  


"I do not know of whom you are talking about." Dimitri suddenly entered the room.

  


"Sorry to disrupt you but, Seifer isn't speaking. You won't tell us where the princess is."

  


"I'll be there in a minute." Dimitri closed the door as he looked back to her.

  


"If you know where this girl is, I want you to let me be the first to know." She moved off him and stood. He then left her, shutting the door behind himself. She let out a sigh.

  


_So, that is all they are after. I cannot believe it! I will make sure that they do not find me. I have to get myself as well as Seifer out of this place. But first, a plan so that I am not caught for a while._

  


An evil smile spread over her face as she quickly placed her plan into action.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Tell me where the Princess is," said Dimitri. Seifer just smirked.

  


"Wouldn't you like to know. Jealous? Think I got to her first, before you?" he laughed. He was pushed into the wall, hard with a sword to his neck.

  


"Tell me where she is!" He just smirked the way her always did. That look in his eyes like he knew something but was never going to say a word.

  


"Calm down Dimitri. We will find out in good time. I have that girl eating out of the palm of my hand. They're both from the same camp and should know if the Princess ever did stop by. Pour some whisky over his wounds and leave him. We have other matters to attend to."

  


"Yes master Tanaka." He bowed and quickly grabbed some whiskey. Her poured it all over Seifer's bloody face.

  


"That feels so good," smirked Seifer. Dimitri threw the bottle on the ground and let it shatter.

  


"Get back to watching the girl," demanded Tanaka and then they both left. Makoto looked around until she found a door. Quickly, she opened it and walked it. She pulled out a pick and started in on Seifer's chains.

  


"Leave me. You need to get out of here," said Seifer. She smiled.

  


"I am not going to leave my commanding officer." One chain was gently placed down to make no noise. She quickly went over to the other one and started in on it.

  


"How'd you get out of the room?" he asked. She smiled.

  


"I let the hot water run, making it look like I was taking a shower as the steam filled the room. Then I climbed out the window and looked around until I found you."

  


"Nice." She put the chain down gently and grabbed his hand.

  


"Let us leave this place." She quickly lead him out of room toward a wall. She started feeling it, and counting to herself until they stopped. She pulled him down to her where her lips were right next to his ear.

  


"We must crawl through this hole. Do not worry. We will be long gone before it hits them."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jovian Palace~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The whole entire palace was in an uproar. Clothes were being packed, swords ready, guards packing, and King Jupiter was pacing across the floor.

  


_What is taking so long? I have to find her and soon! She is the last heir to the throne and I am not going to let anything happen to her. Her mother would never forgive me. I know that. It should only take three days for us to there. It really is not that far. I just hope that they have spotted my daughter..._

  


"Your majesty, everything should be ready within the hour. Your Chancellor has just arrived from his trip."

  


"Bring him in." Tomas entered after a while.

  


"What is wrong your majesty?" he asked.

  


"My daughter has ran away. I do not know where she is and this is going to kill me. Did you know that she said she decrowned herself? She cannot do that. Only I can! Have you seen her at all?" he asked.

  


"I am sorry your majesty but, I have not."

  


"We are leaving to a fort that is three days away. I would like you to come. The General there has not yet sent his letter if he has or has not seen my daughter. I will pay him a visit."

  


"Who is this General your majesty?"

  


"General Seifer Almasy."

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Past:Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  


  


  


  


  


  


Her cold fingers went over his face, finishing up what she had started. The cuts covered where they could start healing. She held a solemn face the entire time. He knew she was thinking about what had happened and perhaps deeper thoughts as well. The expression in hers eyes were blank, as if she was trying to hide something. She turned away from him and started putting everything away.

  


"It's not your fault." He watched her continue, no response. He moved over to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Still no response.

  


"Yes it is Seifer. Because of me we were captured and I would have blown the entire thing. Until Dimitri came in. I was going to tell Tanaka who I was!"

  


"You didn't know Makoto," he paused for a moment," how do you know Tanaka?" He watched her fingers grip the cloth in her hands, turning her knuckles white. Slowly, he turned her to face him. Pain and sadness had filled her eyes.

  


"How do you know him?" he repeated. He watched her hand slowly touch her neck. It reached back with her other one to pull out a golden chain with something attached to it. The chain twisted as the object slowly slide down it to fall into her awaiting palm. She turned her eyes to look at it, study it's appearance. A small golden band held a heart shaped diamond surrounded by two smaller heart stones. It sparkled in the light. Curiously, he watched her fingers pick up the ring as her eyes traveled to her wedding finger. She slide the ring onto the finger as his eyes widened.

  


"You're married to him?!" The outburst suddenly made her jump. He left her and started pacing.

  


_She's married to that beast that we've been fighting all these years?But, if they're married, then why aren't they together? That doesn't make sense. Were they secretly or did her father banish him? But, she's eighteen. We've been fighting him for four years so, she must have been young when they were married. Damn it! Why does everything I want always have to turn out for the worst? I love this girl and yet, she's already taken! Through marriage as well!_

  


He slumped down in his chair and looked at the floor while his fists tightened.

  


"What happened?" he asked as steady as he could. She was silent for a moment as she though of the past memories that had once held her. The ones when she was once happy. Not alone.

  


"He was seven years older than me. My father had us both married when I was eleven. Those were the three best years of my life until, one day, he left. He meant the world to me. He was always there for me and I was no longer alone. Two months after he left, I received a letter that he had been murdered. They were sure it was him since the description fit him. I closed myself away, knowing that I would be alone forever. My father did nothing. He proposed for me to get married again. That is when I drew the line. I was not going to get married again, afraid of being hurt, and left behind. You understand, Seifer, right? Now that I know he is alive, I want to be with him but, I need your permission---"

  


"What else haven't you told me? I thought you had told me everything but, I was wrong. First I find out that I have to train a woman that's not even what she was correctly ranked, then you're a princess! Now, you're married to the enemy we've been fighting with for years. What other secrets do you have? What else are you going to hide and then come out with once we're all almost dead?!"

  


"Seifer I thought---"

  


"Can't you even see that he lied to you? He faked his death, left you alone to mourn, didn't even care about you and became your enemy! He already holds Jupiter's crown and now he has you? That worthless bastard doesn't even deserve you! If you want to go crawling back to him, then leave! I'm not going to stop you Princess. You can what ever you damn well please. But, let me warn you this. Once you leave this place, don't you ever come back. You will from then forward be considered our enemy!" Silence took over the room except for Seifer pacing. He then fell back into his chair and looked at the ground. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she made her way over to him.

  


"That only leaves me with one choice," she said softly, sitting on the floor before him. She looked at her fingers and then up at him with the traces of tears still in her eyes.

  


"What?" His voice was grave, with no emotion in it.

  


"Use myself as a decoy." His eyes looked into hers, the sorrow still there but, a spark of hope caught his wondering mind. Her hand gently touched his.

  


"What are you planning Makoto?" She smiled gently at him as her fingers gently touched his cheek.

  


"I will get myself captured but, Tanaka will find out that he has caught the Princess that ran away. While I am inside, I will slowly start to give his uniforms to a runner each night that will take them back to your camp. Slowly, maybe a few at a time, your men will start moving into the camp. I will have everything set up. Once we have more men then his in that camp, we attack. They will not know what hit them. Then we can defeat them. Men cannot die twice you know." He looked at the sad smile she held but, tried to make it look differently.

  


_She would be willing to kill her own husband for me? No. She's doing this for her own people. I think she saw the beast that was in him. Oh Makoto, why do you have to be so beautiful, and smart yet, a Princess?_

  


She looked up at him for a response, hoping that that he would say something. His hand gently brushed her cheek gently, feeling the softness.

  


"Don't get yourself killed Makoto. I don't want the blood of a Princess on my hands." She smiled.

  


"I have a few things I can do to make sure of that Seifer."

  


"What else are you hiding?"

  


"It will not harm you, I am sure of that. You must not worry about it." He could see something flicker in hers eyes. Something powerful, like another person took over them for a moment. The door suddenly opened to have Tomas come in. A warn out look took over his face. He scowled at the two who were so close to each other.

  


"I told you not to touch her," he growled. Makoto rose to her feet.

  


"What brings you here?" she asked.

  


"Your father is on his way. He should be here by tomorrow, mid-afternoon." She smiled gently at him.

  


"Do not worry Tomas. Everything is going to work out fine." He looked at her like she was crazy.

  


"What are you talking about? You're going to get caught! What's going on here? Seifer, do you have anything to do with this?" Makoto let out a laugh.

  


"You need your rest Tomas. You look awfully tired."

  


"You're right. I should rest but, we continue this in the morning, understand?" She nodded.

  


"Yes." Tomas then left the room while Makoto then took a seat on the bed.

  


"Do you think it's going to work?"

  


"He wanted the princess, correct? Well, he is going to get one but, it is not going to be what he expects. I know what I am doing. Revenge is my style."

  


"Revenge? I thought you loved him---"

  


"I thought I did until...." She trailed off from her sentence.

  


"Until what?"

  


"You told me the truth. You made me realize that he lied to me but, I do not understand why though." He took a seat next to her.

  


"Everything will turn out fine Makoto. I promise you that. Some lousy bastards just want one thing and one thing only. To rule the crown and take over everything that they can. I won't let that happen. I promise." She let herself be draw into his arms. Feeling something she had never felt before. Safe.

  


"Thank-you Seifer."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jovian Carriage~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Your majesty, we will arrive by mid-afternoon. We need to rest."

  


"No. We need to keep going. They could have my daughter for all we know. I want to get there by tomorrow morning! You better keep this carriage going!"

  


"Yes sire." He leaned back into his seat and looked at the papers in his hand. It was a document of some sort. He read it over once again.

  


_Should I even sign this? This means that once my daughter is found, she will be forced to marry this Prince from another planet. I think he's from a different dimension completely. That doesn't matter. She wouldn't care. She's been married before to man but, he was killed when she was fourteen. It's time for her to get married, give me heir, so I know that my kingdom with be perfectly fine. But, hasn't she already given me a heir? Didn't I have a grandson already? I think I do but, where is he then? Oh yes. I remember. He died from the flu at only two months. Poor dear. She was heart broken, at least I think. She has never spoken with me since then. I will make her happy once again. She will be married to a fine young man and will have a heir. Hopefully a nice little boy. That would be nice. A nice boy to turn out to be just like me! I am fooling myself, aren't I? What if she is already dead? What am I going to do? I have no heir to take over the throne and the means something is going to happen. Jupiter will fall...._

  


"Your majesty! We're under attack!"

  


"What?!"

  


"Run! Get away---" He watched as his men all around fell. Suddenly, he was grabbed and pushed to the ground. A laugh echoed out.

  


"Well, so nice to see you your majesty! Your death will be victorious," laughed the voice.


	6. Past:Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  


  


  


  


  


Her heart was beating so fast while she finished up getting dressed. Seifer still hadn't awaken from his sleep so, she left him. She had came accustomed to the men's clothing which seemed more comfortable then her dresses. She had finished with her corset and started with the back of her dress. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. The dark green fabric flowing around her, how low cut the top of the dress was. She placed her hair back in two small clips. It allowed her to move freely without her hair moving in her face that much. She connected her bracelet and necklace gently. She looked in the mirror and remembered she had forgotten something. She placed her hand on her forehead for a moment and then removed it to look at the green mark of Jupiter.

  


She let out a sigh while she looked around for her cloak. She grabbed it up and headed out of the bathroom. She looked to see Seifer's sleeping body. The blankets laid at his waist, showing off his muscular chest and arms. She smiled gently.

  


_He looks so cute when he sleeps....Wait. What am I doing? I cannot fall for this man. Not just yet that is. Not until this is all over._

  


She walked over and took a seat on the side of the bed and watched his chest rise and fall. She let her cold fingers gently touch his hand. She watched his green eyes opened and turned to her. He sat up and let his eyes travel over her.

  


"Makoto?" She nodded gently with a soft smile.

  


"I am leaving."

  


"You're so cold." He held her fingers in his large hands, feeling the coldness. She let him pull her close to him with his warm embrace.

  


"I am scared Seifer. What if he finds out what I am doing?"

  


"Then you'll have to escape. That's all there is to do."

  


"I was so sure about this yesterday but now, I...."

  


"Shhhh. It's going to be alright Makoto. Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

  


"I should leave before I decided against this." He felt her move away from him and gently walked over. She attached her cloak around herself. He walked her to the door where she stopped and turned to him. Her hand gently touched his cheek which brought him down to eye level with her.

  


"Stay safe," she whispered. He felt her lips gently touch his for a moment but then, she moved away, placed on her hood, and quickly left into the darkness. He closed the door and found a piece of paper on his desk. The light shined on it gently. He moved over to see it was a letter.

  


**Dear General Seifer Almasy,**

  


**Promise me that you will be safe. I do not want to hear of you being hurt. You mean too much to be for that to happen. I have not know you for long but, I believe that I am falling in love with you. There is something different about you that I have never felt with any man before. When ever i am in your arms, I feel safe. I have not been able to have that feeling before so, I think that it is important.**

**I will do my best to make sure that our plan is started. Please forgive me for any trouble that I have caused you and for the lies that I have told you. It was the only way for me to keep my identity a secret so that my worthless father could not find me. I beg you to not say any word of me being here. I will do my best in the future to make sure that your army will have everything that they need. The conditions are unbearable.**

**I must leave you now. Take care of everything and be ready for any word that is sent. If anything happens to me, you will know.**

  


**Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter**

  


He looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

  


_She is falling in love with me?Why would someone of such high standard want with a General of their very own army? But, I am in love with her so, what is becoming of me? Well, besides the fact that we're going to kill her husband that was already suppose to be dead. She's gone from me. I will have her and I will protect her with me life._

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She rode in the forest aimlessly, waiting to be attacked. She could feel the prickling in her skin. Something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. She shook off the feeling as she continued on her black steed. Suddenly, the horse stopped and looked around for a moment. She heard some whizz through the air and suddenly, something sharp hit into her back. The horse reared up, throwing her off to land on the ground. It quickly galloped away. The pain in her back was unbearable as the tears surfaced in her eyes. She heard the footsteps get closer to her and then someone pull her up.

  


"Well, what do we have here?" She knew the voice well. Dimitri. There was a few laughs heard from some of the men. He touched something that was in her back only to have her let out a scream in pain as she fell to the forest floor. The laughter stopped quickly as he bent down to the figure.

  


"Miss?" he asked. She let out an unsteady breath of air as she let her hands hold her up.

  


"You bastards," she managed out in a loud voice for all of them to hear. Suddenly, Dimitri quickly picked her up into his arms, being careful not to touch her back. She could feel that he was running with her. The pain was getting unbearable that she though she was going to die.

  


"Open the gates and get the doctor!" The large wooden doors where quickly opened. Once the man stepped in, he froze. There stood Tanaka.

  


"What do you need a doctor for and who are you holding? Drop them and let me have a look." He tried to help her stand on her feet but, she fell to the ground. Tanaka walked around and look at the arrow. He looked at the arrow and touched it, only to receive a cry of pain. He moved down to her level and quickly removed the hood. He lifted her chin up to look at the emerald eyes filled with tears. He glared at Dimitri.

  


"Get the doctor, now!"

  


"Yes sir." He quickly ran off. He turned back to the woman in front of him and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

  


"Makoto," he whispered. She looked into his piercing emerald eyes, the dark brown hair pulled back. Her hand wobbly touched his gently. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.

  


"You still kept it."

  


"T, T, Tanaka?" He nodded but, he suddenly turned when he heard footsteps.

  


"The doctor is awaiting in the medical room." He picked her up gently while she let her arms go around him gently. Her fingers went through this hair that was held back.

  


"Everyone said you were dead..." He held her gently and kissed her forehead.

  


"I'm here now Makoto. I'm here now." She smiled gently.

  


"Lay her on the table." He gently laid her down and sat beside her, holding her hand gently. He watched as the cloak was taken off, along with with the back of her dress undone. Then, the corset. He could see the blood over the white cloth. It was deep and he knew it. He watched as the doctor wiped up the blood gently, and then started with the arrow. Slowly, he pulled it out as the blood started flowing. Quickly, he wiped it up and started sewing it. Once it was sewn, he placed a bandage over it.

  


"She should rest Tanaka. I don't think she should get up for a couple days. I don't want the wound to open up again." Tanaka nodded as he looked at her gently.

  


"I'll take her back to my quarters." He picked up the tired girl that held onto him tightly. Once in his quarters, he dressed her in one of his shirts and laid her on the bed gently.

  


"You need to rest now Makoto."

  


"Do not leave me here alone." He laid down and pulled the blankets over them both. He held her gently in his arms and smiled as her fingers held onto his shirt.

  


_She's more beautiful then I expected. From a bright young woman trapped in a little girls body, to a beautiful young woman. I can't believe she remembered me. Damn it! I wish I hadn't left her and made a deal with this evil man that I'm suppose to call master. I've been wanting to feel her body in my arms for so long._

  


He looked down at her sleeping figure. She held onto him as if she never wanted to let go. He ran his fingers through her hair gently as he took in her sweet smell of lilies. There was a knock on the door and then Dimitri entered.

  


"What do you want?" asked Tanaka.

  


"Do you want us to continue searching the forest?" he asked.

  


"Protrol the forest. The Princess has already been found." He nodded and then left. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer paced around and then turned to the door quickly opening.

  


"General, urgent news about the Princess."

  


"Speak man!"

  


"While riding through the forest, she was hit in the back with an arrow and then quickly carried off into the unknown." Seifer growled.

  


"Damn it!" He let his fist fall onto his desk while he growled. He looked to see it was high noon.

  


"Did you see any carriages in the area?"

  


"Yes sir. We found an abandoned royal carriage just a mile back outside the forest."

  


"I want you to get some men and take a look around the carriage. Bring back anything worth identification."

  


"Yes sir." He quickly left the room.

  


_Makoto, what have we gotten ourselves into?_

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Her eyes fluttered open as she felt no one holding her. She slowly sat up and looked to see the door open. She could see the figure walking toward her. But, it was different some how. His hair was short while his bangs were wild. Dark brown hair but, she knew it was him with the piercing emerald eyes.

  


"Tanaka?" She looked at him strangely as he sat down next to her. He smiled and pulled her gently toward him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

  


"Do you feel any better?" he asked. She nodded gently and let her fingers run through his hair.

  


"You like it?" he asked, letting his forehead lean against hers. She smiled gently.

  


"It fits you." He smiled and let his lips touch hers. She kissed him back but felt him pull her closer to him.

  


"Why did you run away from the palace Makoto?"

  


"I did not want to be alone anymore."

  


"I won't let that happen to you. You're never going to be alone again. I promise."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~King Jupiter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The cold chains held him in place against the wall. Captured. That's what happened to him but, by who? He felt so weak from all the beatings he hand indured.

  


_My daughter, I will save you. If you are somewhere in this place, I will save you but, promise me this. That you'll marry a good husband. I want my kingdom to be safe and ready for you..._

  


  


  


  


An: Well, that's all for now. I go back to school tomorrow so, I won't have enough time to finish it in one day. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Some of the romance is coming out but, not a lot. Think the next chapter will be fill with some action.


	7. Past:Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She wrapped her arms around herself while she waited in the cold cave for the runner to come. So far, they had succeeded in getting an equal amount of men in without anyone recognizing them or getting suspicious. It was nice to at least have a few more men just incase. 

  
Some to open the doors while the others were fighting. She would have to take care of her husband, even if it meant giving herself up. She knew what she had to do but, what about Dimitri? What could she do to get rid of him? Hmm? She could get another girl in that didn't mind what a man wanted. 

  


That's all she could as for. Have Dimitri go out and protrol the area, find a girl that wanted him, and then boom. He'd be out of the way for a long time. Then at night, have all the men in and set up around the walls. The other could come and go around, have everything set-up at a certain time where everyone was fighting.

  


Perfect but, how was it going to happen? What was she gong to exactly do to make it happen? Something. It'd have to be something smart. But, what? She stopped her mind from wondering as the footsteps come closer to her. She watched as the light came closer.

  


The light illuminated on his face, making him look more attractive. He was the same as usual. Tall. Green eyes peering down at her. The Gunblade by his side. She walked up to him as he placed the torch in a holder.

  


"Seifer. What are you doing here?" she asked in a hush-hush voice. He smiled.

  


"I wanted to make sure you were fine. I haven't heard any word from you since you left. I was beginning to get worried." She smiled gently and picked up the uniforms.

  


"I have been thinking about something. I was hoping that after these few men came in, we could get Dimitri distracted by a woman that he would chase while the rest of your men move in around the fort. I will already have Tanaka distracted while the fight breaks out. The gates will be open for you to come in freely. Does that sound alright?"

  


"Perfectly fine." She handed them to him only to have his hand touch hers which made her drop them. He pulled her into his arms, gazing into her eyes.

  


"I lied. I've been thinking about you too much. I just can't get you off my mind," he whispered. He took her lips passionately in his, feeling her responde back but pulling him closer to her.

  


"So have I," she whispered. She was pushed against the wall, feeling his lips moved down her neck slowly while her breathing quickened a little.

  


"I want you right now---"

  


"You cannot. He would know if we..." He went back to her lips.

  


"You haven't?"

  


"No. I was too young."

  


"I couldn't imagine that bastard touching you like that."

  


"Neither could I." She was wanting him too badly. She inched her way to the ground with him following. She grabbed the uniforms and shoved them into his hands. Separating them.

  


"Makoto---"

  


"This will all be over soon and I promise. I will be yours." He was about to kiss her, only to have her hand raise up.

  


"You are too close."

  


"Come back with me, just for tonight."

  


"He would know." His lips captured her again. Taking her to the breaking point she didn't want to go. Her hand hit the torch, causing it to fall into the water. Slowly, the articles of clothing started to fall...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Just before dawn was when they both awoke. They quickly dressed themselves and kissed each other good-bye. He left into the dark. She walked out for a ways, and then started climbing a tree. She sat on and branch and noticed the presence that was trying to stay hidden near her.

  


"Good-morning Dimitri." He emerged.

  


"A Princess shouldn't stay out all night. Tanaka is starting to suspect something about you."

  


"I want to let you know. I am not an ordinary Princess. For a fact, I am the heir to the throne that will rule this entire planet along with the moons around it. I also carry something that no one else has."

  


"Like what?"

  


"You will see in good time my man."

  


"You don't fool me with anything. I know your little secrets and lies. You are bringing in men from other places but, Tanaka is too stupid to notice. If something bad happens, I'm blaming you."

  


"Before you go pointing fingers, you should first point the finger at yourself." She turned to leave, only to have her wrist roughly grabbed. His eyes glared down at her.

  


"I know what you did and who you were with last night. You won't be able to fool Tanaka. That scent is known too well in these parts." She jerked her arm away and quickly left him, making her way back to the camp.

  


_What if he is right? What would happen if he did know? I do not want to find this out myself..._

  


The gates were opened for her where she walked in only to have Tanaka grab her by the shoulders and look down at her.

  


"Where were you and why didn't you come back?"

  


"I am sorry. I fell asleep while watching the stars. I will make sure that it will not happen again." He pulled her closely to him and started leading her.

  


"I think it would be best if you stayed inside the walls for now. I can feel a war coming very soon." She nodded.

  


"I will not leave then."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~King Jupiter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


He winced in pain as another blow hit his skin. More followed until the person finally stopped, breathing hard from beating the man. He grabbed his face.

  


"Your daughter is smart King. I can tell she didn't get that from your side. Now tell me what you are going to do to stop her from making her plans go out, hmm?"

  


"I'll let her kill you all," he managed to rasp out.

  


"You fool! I could have given you freedom but, you decide for more pain! What type of person are you? Now tell me where the Thunder Crystal is! I need it and I need it now!"

  


"I don't know..." The man punched him again.

  


"Where is it! Damn it, tell me or else I'll be forced to put on better torture!"

  


"You want to know?"

  


"Don't play games with me old man."

  


"She has it."

  


"Who?"

  


"It's inside of her. She controls it and it's powers."

  


"Who's she? Who are you talking about?"

  


"It's her destiny and that will never be taken away from her. She is the Goddess of Jupiter, Senshi of Thunder, Keeper of the Thunder Crystal. Her powers are beyond your imagination. I warn you, do not piss her off---"

  


"Tell me who this woman is already!" Silence filled the room. Some tapping started against the cold stones. Suddenly, King Jupiter yelped in pain as he was thrown into the wall once more.

  


"Who is she?!" She swallowed long and hard.

  


"My daughter." He heard the footsteps leave as the door opened and quickly shut with a slam.

  


_What have I done? I revealed who she is. Now, they are going to kill her. Most likely. Who knows. It's all my fault. Jupiter will surely fall since there is not King or Queen to rule along with no future heir..._

  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took so long but, I hope you like it! Umm....Lets see. I'll have the next one due in about a couple days if not tomorrow. Busy as usual. Gomen! Ja ne!


	8. Past:Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Everything was going fine. Exactly to plan. Nothing had been suspected and knew that this was the night that she would have to gain the attention of her husband like never before. Usually, he come to check up on her at six. Once he was in, she's distract him while everyone attacked. Dimitri had already been sent out and that part of the plan was already in action.

  


She looked up to the clock ticking. Six pm. Exactly. The door opened and he walked in from a long days 'work'. He usually gave her a kiss on the forehead but, she moved up to have her lips come in contact with his. Her arms went around his neck, drawing him in.

  


His hands went around her waist, bringing her up close to him with a smile on his lips.

  


_This is the woman I married. When she wants something, she finds out a way to get it. That's why she's been out, thinking so much._

  


"Why did you not do this before?" she asked as his lips went over her jaw and down her neck slowly.

  


"I was waiting for your acknowlegement."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer waited outside of the camp where everything seemed to be quiet. People were on the look out and then, he saw it. Men were starting to fight, slowly. His men were killing them before they even knew what was going on. The silence was starting to raise. They were winning by the looks of it. The gate opened which signaled his men to enter.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


There was pounding on the door. He looked up but, she pulled him back toward her.

  


"Do not ruin the mood." The door suddenly burst open.

  


"Sir! We're under attack!" He sat up but her lips traveled down his neck.

  


"Can't you handle this? I'm busy!"

  


"Apparently, we're out numbered. Most of the men inside here have revolted against us. I've never seen any of them before sir. I believe that we have a spy that's been bringing men for the Jovian fort into ours."

  


"What?!" She stopped and looked up at his face filled with anger. He quickly pulled on his shirt and buckled his belt. She tied the front of her dress and looked at him for directions.

  


"Get her out of here and take her to the master. I don't want any harm to come to her---"

  


"But I do not want to leave you!" He looked down at her and kissed her gently.

  


"I will join you soon. We'll finally be together at least." He left the room with his sword in hand.

  


"Come Princess." She grabbed a knife and placed it against his throat.

  


"I am sorry." She quickly slit it and let the knife drop as she ran out of the building. She looked at the last two standing. Tanaka and Seifer. She quickly ran toward the two.

  


"Seifer!" They both looked up from the battle to see her running toward them. Tanaka glared all of a sudden and pointed his sword toward her.

  


"You were the spy, weren't you?" She stopped in her tracks.

  


"I am more than a spy. Something that has been in the legends for thousands of years. The carrier of the Jovian Crystal. A royal guard to Princess Serenity herself. The Goddess of Thunder and Senshi of Protection. Heir to the thrown. Someone that you casted away to become evil. I know your tricks Tanaka. Think I will not stop you? Well, guess again!"

  


"Mako?" Tanaka glared at Seifer.

  


"Mako?! Since when have you been calling her Mako? That's my wife!" He raised his sword at Seifer.

  


"Kill him and I will kill you." He glanced at her for a moment and then smirked.

  


"What is he to you Makoto?"

  


"More than you ever were. A man that I love. Someone that is there for me in my time of need. I know that he will never lie to me like you have. He is not afraid of me and does not want me for his own little pleasures. He wants me for who I am. Not what I am not."

  


"We'll see who will be killing who!" He started attacking on Seifer. It looked like they were going to over power each other. They kept on switching leads on who was going to win and who was going to loose. She watched a Dimitri came running in. Quickly, she followed his actions and beat him before he could try to kill Seifer. His own throat was against his neck.

  


"This is their fight. Not ours." She turned away from him, keeping one eye on him and the other on the fight. He moved swiftly, but, something was going on. A black aura was going around Tanaka. She knew it too well. Evil.

  


"No! Seifer!" It was too late. He shoved his sword into Seifer and twisted it. A smile was over his face. It wasn't any smile but a smiled of hatred. He moved to his ear and smiled.

  


"You will never have her. She will be the one to bare my child." Seifer smirked.

  


"I already had her. Long before this night." He jerked his sword out of Seifer and pushed him to the ground. His eyes glared at her.

  


"Is this true? Did he take you, my wife, instead of me?" She balled her fist as she gripped the handle of the sword.

  


"You will die a thousand deaths once I am through with you!" He looked at a green light growing around her. Dimitri backed away from her, afraid that he might die as well.

  


"Answer the question!"

  


"Jupiter Eternal Planet Power, Make-Up!" The light surround her, letting the electricity flow around her. He look in awe at the woman that now stood before him. A senshi. She was in a short three layer skirt. Her hair was held in a long pony tail while her eyes blazed with anger.

  


"Did he take you?" he yelled. A sword appeared in her hand.

  


"Yes. He did. I enjoyed it too. He was not demanding like you. Wanting everything your way and not letting me doing anything. You just wanted to get it done and over with, did you not? I would have let him do again as well. Any where or at anytime. Weather I was in a meeting or not. Does that answer your question?" The light was still around her. He charged at her, letting their sword clash as electricity sounded once they touched.

  


"You whore!"

  


"Jealous?" Dimitri watched as the new King and Queen of Jupiter fought against each other.

  


_King Jupiter should be dead by now. I know he should...Or is he?_

  


He quickly ran in the direction of the prision where he was kept. He opened it only to be sliced. He gasped, trying to get air until, he got blood instead. He looked at the man that was holding the sword. His face was filled with anger.

  


"You hurt my daughter. I will never let you live!" He swung, only to have Dimitri's head roll onto the ground. He ran toward all the shouting of a man and woman. He looked to see the woman holding a sword and then let it fly. He body fell to the floor as the darkness inside of it escaped.

  


She dropped to her knees beside the figure of a man in a tan trench coat. She cradle his head as the tears came to her eyes and ran freely down her cheek.

  


Oh Seifer. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I only thought that we would be the last surviving but, instead, my plan was ruined. I know that I did it. It is all my fault. I promise you this, my love. That I will seek revenge for you. I will find the person that took over Tanaka and kill them. It was their fault that he killed you. He is usually a kind person. If only you could have knew him. But, it is too late. Just promise me one thing. That you will watch over me. That is all that I ask. Help guide me to you and be the best Queen that there ever was. I will go to the moon and protect Princess Serenity. I cannot stay on Jupiter any longer. I know that I must have failed here some how. I promise I will never let you down again. If we are reborn, I will find you. I promise that I will find you even if it means risking my life to do so. Just wait for me. That is all that I ask... Please Seifer. Be safe.

  


Mako. I will watch over you. I promise my love. My Princess. My Queen. She watched as his body started to sparkle. Her lips met his passionately and never let go until she could hardly feel him.

  


I love you will all of my heart.... The sparkles let, leaving her there, crying. All of the dead soldiers around her. The blood all over the place. She was in the middle of it all. Her soulmate had finally left her, to watch over her from the heavens....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I know that it is short but, I hope that you all like it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to complete. I have been busy will school work and thinking about other fics. I have a WK/SM fic posted. It's sort of confusing though. Lets just say, things aren't what they seem in that fic. Well, gotta go. Ja ne!


	9. Past:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Serenity-hime!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter quickly ran toward the Princess of the moon as she pulled up the sword of her lover. She quickly thrust it into her and fell over the body of her lover.

  


"NO!" She looked around at the evil all around her. The other senshi were around her. Venus, Mars, and Mercury.

  


"Lets do this Jupiter! We have to try and save the moon!"

  


"Right!"

  


"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

  


"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

  


"Mercury, Aqua Raphcity!"

  


"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

  


They tried as hard as they could. Fighting against the evil, trying to survive. Only to end up falling down in defeat. She looked up to see the General of the army...Tanaka...

  


"You cannot be alive," she whispered. He grinned from ear to ear.

  


"You will be the one dying, now!" She smiled.

  


"Then get it over with." He raised his sword, letting it fall... Queen Serenity looked at the destruction around her. She pulled out the crescent moon wand and place the Silver Crystal on it.

  


"I promise you Serenity. You and your love will never part again....Cosmic Moon Power!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, I hope you like it. I will have the second book out soon enough. It will be called: The Jovian Chronicles: The Future [Book 1]. I will get that out as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	10. Present:Prologue

Jovian Chronicles: Book One  
The Present  
Prologue  
Rating: PG  
Sailor Moon/ Final Fantasy VIII

Makoto Kino, a strong woman that trained hard in her universe with the rest of the senshi to protect the town in Tokyo Japan, had finally realized that her life wasn't exactly complete. For some reason, her past wasn't completely revealed and she knew Setsuna was waiting for her to say the words that she wanted to find it. Of course it would lead her on a journey to writer her own book, make her life more completely, and help her to do something rather than working in the Crystal Towers surrounding Neo-Tokyo.

Each senshi was to do a job and her job was over the security system for the palace. Now that she was tired of it, only being at the age of twenty, she knew it was time to spread her wings and fly. The others had found their destined and now she wanted it to be her turn. Just to make sure things were under control while she was to be gone, she left Haruka and Michiru in control of her stationed area with much gratitude to wards them. Then, she made her way to meet Setsuna in the park at midnight dressed in her senshi uniform.

There, Setsuna waited for her while leaning on her long key shaped staff. A smile moved over her face as she saw the woman of the age of twenty standing before her and ready to begin her life. This was the time she had been waiting for, the last senshi to get the ending of her memories. Yes, she was the last one to receive them but all because her past was concealed in another world along with those that were involved.

If they had been together in this world then they would have known about the true past and what had really happened between them. Instead, fate had decided to play a few tricks by separating them; except for two of course. Those two lived together and hated each other, especially after the war. Makoto nodded to Setsuna whom in return stood-up tall. Before opening the portal, she pulled out a scroll.

"I would like you to take this scroll and hand it to the man you will be meeting. I have already warned those that need to know of your arrival along with gave permission for you to start your training as soon as possible. When you arrive, follow the directions I gave you before hand," said Setsuna with a warning look.

Makoto nodded.

"Of course I will Setsuna and don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine," she replied.

Setsuna opened the portal and watched as her friend walked through it, not knowing what she was getting herself into when she came out on the other side. This was going to be interesting to see if the future would come out as it should have in the past or if everything will continue to be the same through each time they are to be reborn due to certain facts. If things happened like they did in the past, Setsuna knew the girl would go into a large depression and never recover; the only place where the senshi would be able to find her would be the mental institution.

But, why dwell on what may or may not happen? Instead, Setsuna went back to her place and took a seat with a cup of tea at her side and got ready for the show to begin.


	11. Present:Chapter 1

The Jovian Chronicles: Book One

The Present : Chapter One

Makoto opened her eyes as she floated through the portal, looking at the galaxies pass her by and the cold hair brush against her skin. When she usually teleported, she never was able to feel something like this nor look upon the universe as she traveled through it. Though, she only traveled to the Negaverse and back in order to safe earth in her own dimension. Once again, she blinked to see herself standing in front of two large gates which were the only entrance to the large, beautiful, high-tech building where she presumed she was to be staying at. On the outside of the wall, she saw the name: Balamb Garden in fine, large gold letters that stood out against the beige bricking.

"You're late," said a deep male voice. Her emerald eyes traveled towards the direction of the voice to see a man leaning against the wall right next to the gate. For some reason, she didn't notice him when she was looking at the breath-taking building. His deep green eyes caught her by surprise while he stood in a dark blue uniform with silver design along the shoulders, his shirt untucked, and the first three buttons undone. By the looks of it, he was around 6'2 with broad, strong shoulders, nice defined muscles, a strong jaw, and long dark brown hair to his shoulders.

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked with a slender brown brow quirked. A grin moved over his face, taking away the seriousness and giving him a more pleasing look. He shoved his hands in his pockets while his eyes roamed her body, mostly looking at her long legs that were defined in her short three-layered skirt and tall stature of 5'6". To him, she was an interesting being and he knew that she was going to be a powerful woman.

"Everyone has been expecting you, Headmaster Cid has prepared a room for you to stay in along with assigned me to be your teacher of learning about the gunblade. The name's Tanaka," he said while pulling his left hand out of his pocket and extending it towards her. Makoto shook his large hand that seemed to belittle hers for the first time.

"Makoto Kino," she replied only for him to grin.

"Follow me." She followed him through the gate to see a more breath-taking site. Inside was beautiful green and pink plants around the abundance of beige stone that seemed to be the entire theme. Near the left next to the stairs was a sprouting fountain that made her give a smile as she walked up the stairs and over what seemed to be a metal dock where to either sides of it a salty ocean breeze blew towards them as seagulls cooed their harmonizing calls at each other while flying over the water surrounding both sides. It was strange of how an entire foundation could have so much water while being more inland and away from the actual ocean.

She decided not to think of the thought and instead continue through the security checked doors.Tanaka lead her down a beige tiled floor that had blue designs swirled over it along with orange and yellow around the sides, past other students in the same color uniforms; the girls wearing skirts to their knees. They passed a map in the center and continued up two more sets of stairs towards the elevator that would take them to the third floor where the Headmaster's office was. The elevator was comfortable and decorated in red that contrasted with the light slate blue stone that was inside the building.

"What is a gunblade?" asked Makoto, trying to get away from both of them being a silent. Seemingly, she had slowly began to wonder that herself after the topic had already left the conversation. There he stood, with a smirk on his face and laughing at her silently.

"You really aren't from this world, now are you? A gunblade is more like a large, long bladed sword. It tends to have a bulky blade along with a gun shaped handle. You can pull the trigger while you attack to help you defeat your enemy. But perhaps it may be too powerful for you to handle but if Headmaster Cid said to train you in it then so be it," he answered. Tanaka saw the frown that obviously graced her beautiful face, distorting it and giving it an unknown more beautiful quality. "What is your gear-up for? It obviously looks like it has a reason behind it."

Makoto blew off his comment of her not being able to wield such an object and shrugged it off.

"This is my transformed state. When I'm in the get-up, I can use the powers of electricity to a higher level then when I'm in my normal civilian clothing. Usually, I fight crime and evil in this uniform and punish those harming others," she answered.

"Do you have a 'super hero' name to go along with the uniform." Once again, her face distorted into the frown since she could tell he was making fun of her.

"Jupiter, since that is the planet that I ruled in the past. I am the Princess of it and rule over the powers that were bestowed upon it along with the sole living heir to the throne. Without me, there is no one to carry-on the existing powers and thus my dimension is doomed to destruction," she retorted while crossing her arms over her chest in an irritated manner. Makoto brushed her auburn tendrils over her shoulder from where the high pony-tail had managed its way to sneak toward her face, missing the feeling of being down to surround her soft skin. The elevator doors open where they both exited and walked toward a large door where Tanaka knocked before he entered.

"Headmaster Cid, Makoto Kino has arrived," said Tanaka. Makoto watched as an elderly man with just starting to grey stood from his seat, plump, in nice tan slacks and a red vest over his white shirt. He smiled warmly at the woman while giving a professional stance.

"You were sent here for a reason that is unknown to us but is somehow known to you. We are to try you in the garden and teach you how to become a SeeD. But, before we get down to the train would like you to go on. One of our SeeD members refuses to come back even though he is under contract. Both of your jobs are to go bring him back to the garden to stand trail for misconduct along with trying to break a contract. The last area he was seem at was in the city of Deling there you must search and find him," said Headmaster Cid only for Makoto to raise a brow.

"This SeeD, we are to capture him with any means?" she asked. Headmaster Cid nodded only for her to give a sly grin. "Mission Accepted."

Tanaka grinned at the girl, knowing that she was formulating a plan already. It seemed that he had learned that she was good and making plans quickly, following them through, and then picking up the pieces quickly if something to failed to make it look like everything was running smoothly. Tanaka motioned for her to follow, which she did but kept in silence as they rode down the elevator, and continue walking back the way she had came only for a car to be waiting for them out front. There, they jumped into it where she sat across from him, her back slouched against the seat, one leg propped on the seat across while the other was lazily on the ground.

He couldn't help but let his eyes travel up her smooth, long legs what showed her white panties underneath that skirt of hers. To get away from the thoughts running through his head, he quickly snapped his head up to look at her face, which was turned towards the window, and start a conversation about the mission.

"What ideas have you came up with so far?" he asked. Her eyes lazily looked over to him.

"Depending on his location, then my idea will come into play. Since I am a new face to the crowd, I could be able to bring him to an area where he can be obtained by yourself or by other guards that will bring him back to the garden. Enlighten me about this man. What are his mannerisms and how does he usually do?" she asked.

Tanaka smiled at her intelligence. Seifer Almasy, a man that would be summed up in less than a thousand words, hell, even less than thirty. He wasn't easy to figure out who he exactly was but his likes and dislikes were simple enough. He loved to drink and be around women that drenched themselves in perfume; of course, having a little fun after wards in a hotel room just upstairs. Since they were going to Deling, Tanaka knew the exact place Seifer would be. Galbadian Hotel. It had a nice shelter, played music, served alcohol, and women from all around the world would go there. Some to get some action, others to find a rich man, and then lastly the ones that wanted to give a soldier a good time.

"Seifer Almasy is the type of man that loves to drink and, how should I say this---"

"Get laid?" she asked with a raised brow once more. Tanaka nodded as she smiled and pulled her leg down, crossing it over the other while his eyes followed her other leg closing the gap between her legs. Then, he head her giggle, a sweet giggle that brought his attention back up ever so quickly. "If I am allowed to say so, I believe I am an attractive woman with many possibilities of luring Almasy back to my hotel room for the evening for a few drinks more until he's drunk enough. With the right gear, of course, I can tell you when to come over since you will have a key as well."

Makoto pulled out two ear pieces that looked like the color of skin from an invisible pocket.

"These ear communicators will allow us to hear only each other speak and they will not be noticeable since once you place them in your ear, they become invisible. When we come to the neck city, to which I can see we are approaching, I will buy an outfit from a shop that will make me irresistible to even myself."

Tanaka smirked.

"What makes you so confidant?" he asked only for her smirk and uncross her legs, letting him see the opening once more. He let out an 'oh' sound as she crossed them once more and cleared his throat before continuing. "I like your plan and at the next city, before boarding the train, your outfit will be bought."

Makoto nodded and smiled at herself. For some reason, the beginning of her trip was very enjoyable; especially since she knew that Tanaka was going to be great to tease. Of course, she considered herself a teasing type of girl but now she was able to put it into play without anymore words spoken of it by her friends. This 'test mission', she so she liked to call it, seemed to be rather fun on her part. She was able to make herself attractive once again instead of always dressing very modestly and always being busy without flirting here or there. But, Crystal Tokyo was set-up for peace and everyone was happy but her. Now, it was her time to shine.

* * *

**AN**: _Thanks for the review, made me give a great smile : )_

**Athena Kyle**: _Thanks for the review and I'm going to try and get it updated as quickly as I can work. Colleges are trying to attack me in my senior year ;P You should play the game as well, I just bought it the other day and that's how I can get my details. Without it, I would be guessing and making so many mistakes._

**Cris**: _Thanks for the review as well! Really, I do._


	12. Present:Chapter 2

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Two**

Makoto looked at Tanaka while he tried to explain the plan but he couldn't help but stop to stare at the beautiful, tall woman in front of him. Her hand moved over her lips as she left out a girlish giggle which made him finally stop talking and look at her face. She could understand his problem with trying to not pay attention to her revealed body while she sat in a some-what high class dress as to make it obvious that she was a 'hooker'. The color was a soft satin black dress that went to her knees, but she had yet to put on. Instead, she sat in front of him, purposely, in her satin strapless black bra, matching string thong with garters connected to her small fishnet thigh-highs, and two-inch heels. On the couch she sat with her arms hanging over the top cushions, her legs crosses, and a large smile over her lips. His reaction was something she loved, and toying with him was going to first on her agenda.

"Let things come as they may and we will work around the situations. I cannot exactly tell you the charm that I am going to use on this man until I see him, talk with him, and find out which way to give a look, hand movements, and touching. But, the main point of this operation is to bring him back to my room and get him even more drunk so that we will be able to take him in as easily as possible," answered Makoto while Tanaka nodded in agreement.

She took to her feet and let out a sigh while slipping the dress over her body and adjusting it. Her auburn curls curved along her soft face at last and she gave them one final bounce. Of course, she had to turn to her partner and ask the question she almost knew the answer to but wanted to hear it in his own words.

"How do I look?" she questioned with a hidden smile.

"Breath-taking," he answered, his eyes filled with amusement as he watched her put her ear piece in and then walk towards the door; her hips swaying with each step.

"Good. It should take me less than an hour but, who knows exactly. Stay in this room and don't leave since he might have someone looking around for people he knows or knew at the garden. Be prepared for the worst."

Tanaka nodded and watched her leave with a whistle to follow. Makoto smirked as she continued towards the elevator and down to the bottom floor. There, she walked along the red carpet until she reached the stairs; her hand taking the brown banister as she walked down towards the bar area. A woman was playing a piano while singing in a lovely voice as men sat in booths, drinking and watching her. Over at the bar, a few women sat flirting with high-class men and tried luring them away into the hotel itself. Makoto scanned the room quickly until she spotted her target sitting in what seemed to be a dark corner at the back of the room by the bar. She smiled and made her way toward him.

"Target spotted," she whispered to Tanaka to get a confirmed answer.

His blondish-brown hair was shortly spiked as he leaned forward on his strong arms, his broad shoulders helping to support him. Over those shoulders was a nice tan trench coat with a red cross on the upper right arm, a black t-shirt underneath, matching black pants, a black belt with some silver on it, and black boots to finish off his apparel. His blue-green orbs stared lifelessly at the ember-colored cup in front of him. This was the man she was to seduce; this was Seifer Almasy. She walked toward him and took a seat with him, ordering the strongest drink they had in the bar only for the bartender to grin and gladly make it. For some reason, her order caught his attention and brought him to life again.

"If you get it too strong you'll grow hair on your chest," he said only for Makoto to smile and giggle.

"How do you know I don't already?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Seifer let out a hearty laugh, something that he hadn't did in a long time; this woman was someone he could get along with and she was beautiful, or rather breath-taking when his eyes looked upon her graceful entrance. For some reason, something had sparked his interest in her but most likely it was the light in her eyes that seemed to show a strong, powerful being behind them along with her tall form next to his. But, she wasn't close enough to reaching his height; no woman had ever came as close as she did. He brought his thoughts back to woman sitting next to him, her elbow leaning on the bar, chest tilted towards him, chin cupped around slender fingers, and an amused smile on her face.

"What were you doing sitting here all alone? Are you counting on your good looks to help you get lucky tonight?" she asked, the smile still playing over her soft pink lips that met with her dark ember filled cup.

"I was hoping for that but I'm not sure it's working yet," said Seifer, giving her a boyish grin with his deep voice purring at her.

Makoto gave a giggle and leaned more towards him, exposing the well-developed cleavage and watching his eyes glance down while a gleam was held in them. Her fingers tickled his cheek while her soft breath was in his ear while she spoke the words: "Room 242, I'll be waiting." Then, she proceeded on her way out of the bar after paying for her drink, a sly smile gracing her lips while she gave him wink on the way up the stairs. Seifer gulped down the rest of his drink and took to his feet, quickly moving towards the stairs only for another woman to move in his way but he ignored her as well. The only place that was on his mind was the room where that luscious lady was. No one would get in his way on his own personal mission; and this mission was to seduce her instead of letting her do all the work. So, he paused; not a normal pause mind you but completely stopped before entering the elevator pause. Seifer turned on his heel and moved to the front desk where the beginning of his plans began.

Makoto waiting patiently with her eyes closed, getting herself in a meditated level so she would be able to make herself look weak and then all of a sudden attack him with Tanaka. But, first she was going to try and get Seifer to let her handcuff him to the bed. if that little trick worked then it would make her job completely easy.

"How are the plans going?" chirped the voice in her ear.

"Smoothly. Lets just hope he takes the bait since it's right in his grasp---There's someone at the door and perhaps its him. Be prepared," answered Makoto as she moved to her feet.

There at the door stood a man that worked at the hotel. Over his arm was a silky black handkerchief and a curious smile over his lips.

"I was sent from a gentleman by the name of Almasy to bring you to a private place. He requested that you be blindfolded or forfeit the meeting," he answered.

Makoto moved out of her room and closed the door behind her, letting the man conceal her sight and bring her into the unknown. So far, she could only count five stories up since she was on the second floor already. Finally, she was lead down a long hall and head the sound of a door opening where there was soft music playing. Instead of the blind-fold coming off, she was sat onto what seemed like a bed where she was told to wait without opening her eyes. Silence was around her except for the music playing ever so softly but loud enough to hush the movements around the room. Her senses were tingling while she was trying to figure out what was going on and to see if she could sense the man around her. For some odd reason, she couldn't sense anyone in the room then suddenly her lips were taken in a hungry kiss that made her suddenly tremble with lust and pleasure. As quickly as it came, she pushed it out of her mind while his fingers moved through her hair.

"What's going on? Makoto, where are you? Are you with him? What room? How many floors?" sounded Tanaka's worried voice in her ear loudly, making her want to rip the ear piece out and smash it.

Instead, she felt fingers closely around her ears while he gave her sight back. Her arms, looped around his neck while she pressed her body closer, mainly her chest, and arch up against him time-to-time. Tanaka's voice was getting louder and annoying as ever until she finally lost her cool and moved to turn it off. Instead, it feel out onto the bed where Seifer quickly noticed it and her eyes shot open quickly while the noise hit them both.

"Damn it Makoto, where the hell are you? This is a mission so don't even think about getting any satisfaction with this man! He is to be captured and returned to the garden, not to be used as a play toy! Tell me what room you're in now," yelled Tanaka.

Quicker than her reaction, her arms were pinned down while his blue orbs turned into daggers. Seifer recognized the voice and immediately felt the hate swelter over him. This hate turned towards the woman below him that was also in on this mission with his rival; the very man that he hated himself, Tanaka. But, did she belong to Tanaka, since the worry in his voice seem of the most concern. Makoto took away his thoughts by kneeing him arm in the stomach and pushing his body over with a great force that not even himself could believe.

"What was that noise?" asked Tanaka harshly.

Quickly, Makoto swiped up the ear piece with a glare and moved toward the door quickly. Having mastered running in heels, she quickly bounded towards the door except for Seifer to be right behind her. He pushed her against the door harshly and pinned her there, making her give out a groan.

"I ordered you not to bother me while I was working," said Makoto, growling at the man through the ear piece.

Seifer took it from her quickly while he wrestled the woman to the floor, getting her in a stand-by position for a moment while he spoke to Tanaka.

"If you want to see your partner in crime, come to room 790 alone without back-up. She'll be waiting for you," he said and then smashed it. Makoto used the heels to her advantage and jabbed it into his shin while quickly moving away. The fire was raging inside her while she quickly went to get her transformation pen from her invisible pocket. Before she could reach in to grab it, he had grabbed and threw her onto the bed. "You're pissing me off Almasy; just get your ass back to the garden before I knock you on your ass!"

Seifer growl as he took to the challenge and pinned her onto the bed, using his full strength to keep her legs and arms down. No matter how heavy he was, she continued to push against him while her spirit fought hard to never give up to him. This spirit made him smile to himself while he looked down at the power-hungry woman and let out a laugh. How could she be making him laugh twice in one night? Was it a miracle of some sort? To him, it seemed as if the weight was lifted off his shoulders. This woman reminded him of his younger self, hard working and dedicated to something while never giving up no matter how uneven the odds were. Seifer removed himself from above her while he continued laughing, clutching his stomach tightly. Makoto looked at him through slitted cat-like eyes in a glare, keeping her defense up.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a serpents bite to her words.

"For whatever reason Cid sent you, it must have been good," said Seifer, easing down his laughing just as Tanaka burst through the door.

"Makoto, get away from him. This is my fight," he said with his tongue licking his lips hungrily. He saw that she didn't move but instead looked confused. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get out of the way as I take him down!"

Seifer turned towards Tanaka with a grin.

"What is the reason for her arrival?" he asked.

Tanaka rose a brow while he eased down on his defense.

"To be trained with the ways of the gunblade. Cid sees something in this woman that no one else does I believe," he answered with a cocky grin towards the woman that sent a chilling glare in his direction. Makoto removed herself from the bed and brushed past Tanaka whom grabbed her arm before she moved out the door. "What?"

"My task is done so it looks like I'm not needed here. If he gets away, its your problem and not mine since you are employed by this garden of yours," she spat while jerking her arm away from the man and leaving the room.

"I'll come back if I train that woman. If not, you're going to have to put up one hell of a fight," answered Seifer only for Tanaka to give a grin.

"Go right ahead, good luck getting her back to the garden. It looks as if she's going to give-up and do her own thing. But, she was one hell of a woman to look at while she lasted," he answered.

Seifer grinned and moved out of the room, in pursuit of the woman that made him laugh. She was to be his pupil and he was going to make sure of it, no matter what.

**An:** _Thanks for the reviews, really made me smile. Ah, I spent my weekend up in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho with my parents and it was great. Nice lake and everything but now, I had to go back to writing. : ) Gave me a lot of inspiration. I'll get onto the next chapter!_


	13. Present:Chapter 3

**Jovian Chronicles : Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Three**

Makoto let out a sigh as she quickly left the hotel. Men like him, that Seifer guy, pissed her off. First, she was fighting with him because Tanaka ruined her entire plan and yet he still went along with making an agreement where she was to be with that...that....pig? She made her way for the street and walked out, not caring that she was still in her outfit nor the hungry looks for men as she passed by. Her communicator suddenly beeped and she quickly picked it up.

"Makoto here," she said angrily only to see the face her dearest friend, her amethyst eyes gently looking up at her while her long raven hair was around her face. Makoto gave the girl a smile. "Nice to see you Rei, what is the reason for you communicating me?"

"Just to see how you were doing Makoto, Queen Serenity worries about you and Princess Chibi-usa worries as well since she misses her cooking lessons. The Crystal Palace isn't the same without you around but I must admit that Haruka and Michiru have been making sure that Emerald Tower is at its finest," said Rei, a smile moving over her red lips.

"I'm sorry Rei but I have to find out my past as well. Setsuna said that in this new dimension I will find it but I'm still not sure. If you read anything in the fire Rei, please be sure to tell me about it. Who knows what dangers lurk around this place," answered Makoto. Rei gave a nod and turned at the voice of a man then looked back to Makoto with a weary smile.

"I have to go Makoto and I'll be sure to check the fire ok? Have a good time," said Rei and then ended the conversation. Makoto felt calmed as she closed the communicator and let it disappear into her inner-dimensional pocket. Silently she cursed again while the thoughts of Seifer were in her mind. Somehow she followed the main street until she turned down another to end at a park, or at least it looked a bit like one with a few seats and some green trees. A nice place for her to gather her wits since she wasn't going to be returning to the garden that Setsuna put her in.

She closed her eyes and listened to the nature around her and then felt a strange presence enter the park. Still, she kept her eyes closed to see if the person would go away or continue. They kept coming for her and took a seat on the bench next to her, Makoto's eyes quickly opening to see Tanaka sitting next to her.

"You are coming back to the garden, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes staying on her.

"Why should I?" she questioned with a quirked brow and leaned forward a bit, somehow catching his drift of something she was unsure of. "For you?"

Tanaka smiled as he looked at her, confused by the way she was acting. If it was just an act, it would crush him but if it was real he would be joyful. Yet, he felt that she would be leaving soon and there was nothing he could do about. Seifer would be the one to take his place and train her and then of course she would fall for Seifer instead of him Compared to Seifer he was a good kind of cocky guy. He didn't go to the extremes and Seifer did get a lot of funs but had more enemies. That was his down-fall but it turned out good on his part. Makoto looked at Tanaka's facial expression and knew that she had him in some-kind of corner and knew it.

"You are enrolled as a student and your guardian thought it would be best for you to learn some new skills or else she would have left you in some other hands. Are you going to come willingly or will I have to force you back?" asked Tanaka, avoiding the question completely. Makoto rose a brow.

"Why do you want me to come?" she asked, a smile starting at the corners of her mouth. Sure, it was just the first night she was here but who knew that a person could have feelings by one meeting. Things like this could happen all the time, no matter if they knew each other or not. That was how Minako and Eric were. Simply the two of them bumped into each other during Christmas shopping and the next thing Makoto knew they were getting married. It had happened all too fast since it was only four months until their April wedding. They had been married for two years and were doing great.

"You had some great moves in there and the garden could use someone like you. Normally, we don't get any girls in the area of gun blades and it would be great to have someone like you on my team. I would rather be on the same side as you than go against you. Plus, what guy couldn't refuse a beautiful woman like yourself?" asked Tanaka, giving a smile as his hand reached out and took hers. "Come back with me Makoto and I am sure Headmaster Cid will give you a great reward for your excellent job, perhaps even your own room like a normal SeeD."

Makoto grinned as she thought about it and then wrinkled her nose.

"Do I have to be around the crude so-called man?" she asked, her facial expression sour at the thought of him once more, making her anger rise.

"Only on the train ride back and who knows what will happen to him after that. If push comes to shove he'll be able to train you with the gunblade," said Tanaka as he pulled her up to her feet. Makoto nodded and let her senshi uniform go over her curves once again since she didn't want to be stuck in that dress any longer. "I made sure to have the people in the hotel take our items to the train and we will be leaving in ten minutes. Seifer is waiting with our tickets."

Makoto scowled.

"Do you honestly believe that you could trust him with our tickets?" she asked. Of course, it surprised her that she was being judge-mental but they were sent on a mission to bring him back since he did abandon his duties for who knows why. She groaned and started towards the train, running as fast as she could but abandoned running through the crowded streets and took to jumping from roof-to-roof until she spotted the stairs leading down to the underground station. Quickly, she jumped down from the roof and bounded through the cars, ignoring the honks.

The railing was fun to slide-down, she had to admit and it was faster than running down each step. She came to a halt when she saw Seifer standing there holding three tickets in his hand and then gave her a wink.

"Thought I would give it away, didn't ya? Or would like to swim back?" asked Seifer, pulling one ticket out of the three. Makoto smirked and rose a brow.

"Do you honestly think I would swim back?" she asked and then disappeared and reappeared behind him all of a sudden, her fingers tickling his neck before disappearing once again when he turned around and appearing on the wall next to him with her arms crossed over her chest, her back leaning against the wall. Seifer glared in her direction.

"Sorceress?" he questioned only to receive a raised brow.

"I've never been called that before. Others have called me twit, sailor-brat, mystical, senshi, and of coursely my favorite, your highness. We are from two different places and two different dimensions. I am from a place where I was once the ruler of a planet called Jupiter, the royal pain and guardian to her royal highness Princess Serenity of the moon. That was in the past of course and present day I am a ruler of Emerald Tower and still the protector of Queen Serenity, King Endyiom, and Princess Chibi-Usa. Of course your simple mind may not comprehend these facts---"

"If you are a princess, what are you doing here in this pitiful dimension. I'm sure you could have a lot more fun there than...here," answered Seifer with a raised brow.

"My past was erased and Setsuna sent me here to recover it and those that were involved---"

"How come you don't remember your past? Did something horrible happen in your past that caused it to be erased?" asked Seifer, his interest was sparked by this vixen of her past.

"I have two different pasts. One from when I was a royal on Jupiter and the other from when I was reborn on earth," answered Makoto.

"What happened when you were a royal?" asked Seifer, his brow raised.

"I'm not sure...the only part that I remember is a large attack, Princess Serenity killing herself since Prince Endyiom was killed in battle and fighting to protect the Moon Kingdom's throne. I died fighting and Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, used her powers to seal the evil and send us all to earth to be reborn again in hopes of us being able to save the future instead of dying like in the past. Why are you so interested?" asked Makoto. "None of this has any concern with you anyhow."

"Perhaps I may be the link to your past," answered Seifer with a grin. Makoto let out a laugh while her eyes waited for Tanaka to come down the steps, sensing that he was at the top of the stairs.

"There is a one-percent chance," retorted Makoto only for Seifer to smirk.

"One percent is still a good enough chance," answered Seifer as Tanaka joined the two.

"Are you two getting along?" asked Tanaka.

"No, not at all," answered Makoto. She then took herself into her thoughts while she tried to remember about her past but it was still hidden in the depths of her mind and if she could only remember a little piece of it, she would be happy. Yet, the chance for happiness wouldn't come and who knew when this link to the past would be triggered. Her body moved without thought as she got onto the train, inserted her ticket and then walked into the SeeD cart where she took a seat in the nicely designed room that had a blue carpet, red couch, and could around the ceiling.

Perhaps this trip wasn't going to be so bad if she kept her anger in instead of lashing out at those around her. That way, she would be able to be more friendly and things could get done easily instead of slowly. For some reason, the movements of the train caused her eyes to slowly start closing while the two men were out in the hall looking out of the window. She let out a small sigh as she leaned sideways and curled into the fetal position on the couch, letting sleep take her over.

**AN:**_ Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block for a little bit and there is this idea for an original fiction in my mind. Who knows how well it's going to turn out but to me it looks more promising than anything I've ever written before. Tonight I'm in the mood to bust out two chapters but no promises. I'll probably finish it and then go over and edit it tonight then finally post it tomorrow. Have a good night and thanks for reading! : )_


	14. Present:Chapter 4

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Four**

_It was completely dark while she heard the whispering of two beings, one was a girl of a young age and the other of an older man._

_"I wish to take your hand in marriage," said the male voice. The girl laughed as she turned away from the man and started to walk away. Instead, his followed her and kept his steps close behind her until he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I mean what I say, princess. I do wish to take your hand in marriage. You are completely beautiful, and are different from the other princesses. There is nothing wrong with being a strong woman and that will make you a powerful ruler. I would love to be by your side."_

_"I am eleven and you are eighteen, why would you want to marry a child like myself?" she asked. She shivered as his fingers touched her chin and gently brought his face near hers._

_"Age has no limit and I love you," he said and then gently kissed her. He took her hand and lead her down the long halls and into the office of the King of Jupiter. There, he bowed before his highness and smiled. "King Jupiter, I would like to marry Princess Makoto."_

_King Jupiter scrunched his brows while he looked at the man with a raised brow and then to his young daughter whom was holding his hand._

_"My daughter is not of age to be married," he said and then thought about it. "If you do marry my daughter, you must wait until she becomes of age before you soil your marriage and produce heirs for this kingdom."_

_The man nodded as young Makoto gave him a smile knowing this would change her life completely._

* * *

Makoto stirred as she felt herself being held while someone was walking. Her emerald eyes opened as she looked at the blurred face turn into Seifer whom gave her a smile with a wink to follow.

"Good rest princess?" he asked with a raised brow. She just snuggled closer while she felt the wind chill her legs and arms.

"Why are we outside? Where's Tanaka?" she asked and then tried to stifle a yawn. Seifer smiled down at her and held her a bit closer so to help warm her.

"There are no more cars to rent so we're walking back to the garden. We should be there soon enough since it's not that long of a walk. I made sure to send Tanaka ahead since there was a delivery truck headed in that direction with only one seat left so he also took my luggage with him," answered Seifer. Makoto nodded while her thoughts wondered about the dream. Of course she knew it was about herself and that she was married at eleven to a man seven years older than her but, why in the world would that happen?

_(The reason why she, well I , married him was because in her childhood her mother died and she never received any attention from her father. Instead, she seeked it out in someone else and ended up getting a different attention, more than love. It was something she had never felt before except when she was in her mother's arms. Why in the world would my father just leave me like that? Did he have any reasons of leaving me alone? Ugh...After three years of marriage, which would make her fourteen at the time, her husband went missing and then two months later she received a letter from her scouts that had said her husband was dead. After a year of mourning, she moved on and decided to go back to being independent instead of having another husband since she thought he was her first and only love. But, if there was a connection between these two, why is is that she never killed herself? Is there someone else that took his place?)_

Makoto was engrossed in her thoughts about her past that the sound of a screeching beast made her jump and quickly cling onto Seifer who in turn chuckled a bit before setting her down. The garden wasn't far from them and was shining brightly in all of its glory as the giant beetle came out into the light emitted from the garden. Makoto quickly took a defense stance and noticed that Seifer brought out a blade that had the hilt of a gun along with a trigger and she associated it with the gun blade.

"Stay back princess," said Seifer as he charged at the large beetle, using its large body to his advantage since he could move quicker. Makoto couldn't stand there and do nothing while the man looked for a way to get through the hard casing around the beetle. Quickly, she used her teleportation while a ball of electricity formed in her hand. Without thinking, she appeared in front of the creature and sent the attack right into the under-belly. The bug squirmed and fell backwards, it's claws thrashing and slicing into her skin.

Instead, she ignored the pain and jumped back while another ball of electricity formed; then she threw it at the stomach once again while Seifer sliced down on the bug. Slowly, it crumpled and turned into a small pile of dirt on the ground.

"Makoto..." Her adrenaline was gone and the pain started to sink in where her arm and leg held a deep gash across it. Auto-magically her hand went to her arm were the blood was pouring down more quicker than her leg.

"This is an entertaining evening after all...lets get back to the garden where I can get some medical attention. I don't think my friends would like it if I croaked on them over a small scratch than compared to worse incidents we've been in together," she said and started walking as if she felt no pain. Seifer growled and quickly picked the woman up into his arms, not caring that his clothes got blood on them since it wasn't like dry-cleaning couldn't fix it. His stride was longer and quicker than hers could ever be.

"I told you to stay back. Why didn't you listen? Now I'm going to have this on my conscience," said Seifer with a growl to follow. Makoto laughed and teleported them into the main lobby area of the garden where Seifer stopped for a moment until he remembered his surroundings then continued towards the medical area.

"This is nothing compared to the fights I've been in. I've been thrown against a light pole, garage, telephone booth, fallen off a cliff, had a sword through my stomach, died countless of times, and have no scars to prove it. Lucky, huh?" she asked as he sat her on the table while the doctor quickly moved to work.

"Is this your causing?" asked the doctor only for him to glare at her while she took care of Makoto's wounds. "Report to Headmaster Cid since he asked for your presence immediately."

Seifer nodded and looked at Makoto again with a worried glance only to receive rolled eyes.

"Are you stupid Almasy? I said I was going to be okay and you heard the orders. Get up there and I'll join you after I'm bandaged up," said Makoto and waved her hand to turn him away. Seifer left and made his want to the elevator where he went to F3. He walked up to the door and knocked before entering. There stood Tanaka with Headmaster Cid giving the last of his report.

"....I took the truck back since Seifer refused to go unless he was able to carry the princess back to the garden. All our luggage is placed in our respectful rooms," said Tanaka. Headmaster Cid nodded and looked at Seifer with a frown.

"You are too old be still living at the garden. When at the age of twenty, all students are to leave and make a leaving on their own but you are needed for a mission along with assistance in training the newly recruited Makoto Kino. Tanaka is to be leaving on a mission for two weeks which means you have that time-limit to get her used to using a gun blade along with teaching her the necessary skills. Usually I don't send fully trained students on SeeD missions but she comes with high recommendations," said Headmaster Cid. Seifer couldn't agree more.

"I wasn't surprised for her high recommendations. She has the ability to teleport and use the power of electricity, or so I saw this evening," said Seifer. Headmaster Cid raised his brows.

"Were you attacked on the way from Balamb?" he asked only to receive a nod. Another knock came to the door where Makoto entered slowly with a smile. Tanaka quickly glared at Seifer when he saw the bandage on her upper arm and another around her thigh.

"Is there anything you would like to add to the mission report?" asked Headmaster Cid. Makoto smiled and gave a bow.

"The entire mission was a complete success but plan A would have not failed if the leader hadn't let his emotions and worries get in the way. Luckily I seemed to have pleased Seifer enough to where you decided to come instead of giving up a fight," said Makoto. Headmaster Cid looked over at Tanaka and gave a lop-sided smile.

"Learn from your mistake and don't let your emotions ruin a mission but I can see how you worried about a beautiful lady as herself," said Headmaster Cid giving a wink towards Makoto only to receive a playful wink in return. "To make things easier for your both, Seifer and Makoto, I have placed you in a dorm room together with each separated rooms. You are dismissed."

They saluted and then left respectfully filled into the elevator. Makoto let out a sigh and leaned against the wall with a yawn to follow.

"Man, today was the longest day I've ever had," said Makoto. Tanaka still continued glaring at Seifer.

"I will not forgive you for letting a woman of her standing get harmed in such a way. You should have protected her," said Tanaka in a fierce way that made Makoto look at him with scrunched brows.

"Quiet emotional-man since you have no idea went on out there. For all you know, we could have been doing something other than just walking back to the garden," answered Seifer in a cocky voice. Makoto let out a sigh as she knew the fight was going to happen and had to step in before things went out of hand.

"Stop you two. Tanaka, I had to join since I wanted to fight plus he wasn't going to the sensitive under-belly of the creature so it was my fault for not thinking and jumping into action, like always. Seifer, maybe later if you're lucky," she said, giving him a wink. They both quieted down and walked towards the dorms in silence then split off into their rooms. Seifer moved into his room and came back out moments later to give Makoto something to sleep in but found her no where. When he entered her room, he found her curled on one side in her underwear that consisted of shorts and a thin-strapped tank-top.

He gave a smile and put covers over her and then turned the light off while he moved into his room. For some reason he was restless tonight and let out a sigh while he laid on his best. Sure, he had finished unpacking and what else was there to do? Nothing. His mind began to wonder...

* * *

_There he stood in the middle of a fort in his green uniform and a large sword by his side. A call came from the gate that two riders were approaching and he motioned for them to open the gate where his dearest friend appeared. He was the Chancellor from the Jovian Kingdom and behind him was a rider covered in a cloak, the face completely hidden. Both of their horses were taken as he smiled and moved toward the man._

_"Aw, Chancellor Tomas Brown. What brings you here?" he asked. The brown eyed man looked up at smiled._

_"General Seifer Almasy, but what else would I come for? Too bad it isn't good news of your beheading. This time, I bring you a soldier." He gestured toward the cloaked figure that was looking around in awe._

_"A soldier that hides himself in a cloak? Must be pampered. Soon enough I will turn this girlish boy into a man---"_

_"Just take a look at these papers before you start referring to this soldier as a man." He rose a brow and looked at the papers._

_"You send me a woman to fight? You must be crazy!"_

_"Not as crazy as you sound. I can already tell you enjoy hearing yourself speak," came a female voice. He grinned._

_"Don't worry Chancellor I will take care of this woman with a firm hand---"_

_"Seifer you have to---" He looked down at the papers once again._

_"Makoto Kino. First year student. Remove your cloak so I can get a look at you." He watched as long delicate fingers come out from behind the cloak. Slowly, they unbuttoned the top while Chancellor Tomas Brown took the cloak away revealing the woman in men's clothing. Golden brown waves outlined her delicate face, showing the features of rose lips, soft pale pink skin, but, one thing that caught his attention where her eyes. Those crystallized emerald orbs filled with fire, held power, and strength. _

_He towered over her but, she didn't seemed to be intimidating by it. Dark green pants covered her legs, with a white shirt neatly tucked in with a dark green jacket buttoned closed. By her side hung a sword; it's handle was beautifully crafted with silver and gold roses. On the top held the sign of Jupiter along with the initials M.K. Her hand rested on her hip while a smiled took over her lips._

_"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something?" she asked raising a brow. She was a strong woman and her delicate features mislead anyone that wanted to oppose such a woman. Instead, they would laugh and wouldn't expect anything of her._

Seifer looked around his room as he still felt the chill from the fort he was in while his mind raced with the thoughts and quickly he came into realization that the girl in the next room was her and this was the past that she was trying to find out. He was a part of it and somehow it seemed that it must have been good. Makoto was a strong woman and nothing would bring her down to being less than that. He was starting to understand her character through just a simple dream. Tomorrow they would train and it would be a fun time and who knew what would come of it.

**AN:** _Yes, this came out a bit fast but that's ok. I have the next chapter working in my mind. Somehow, this story seems to be going really slow. Eh, oh well. It's better to be slow than too fast. This is going to be one of my longest fics and to think, there are more books to complete this series. I have to find the papers though because I have each book planned out with the plot and everything for the past so each one is completely different than the other. Some may seem a bit the same when it comes to the present time story ( Makoto going to another time or visa-versa ) but that's what happens when you have so many different pairs that are in different times ;D Thanks for the reviews and yeah!_


	15. Present:Chapter 5

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Five**

Tanaka let out a sigh while he sat on the train heading for his next destination. Of course he would never refuse a mission but right now he wanted to be with that girl. Sure, he knew her for one night but what was he supposed to do? Give her up to Seifer? Like he wanted that to happen. Instead, he lounge in the food cart with a nice cup of coffee. A man in a dark cloak took a seat across from him without saying another word and pulled out a white crystal ball.

"You want to see her,don't you?" asked his deep voice. Tanaka sat-up and looked at the man with a wrinkled brow as he felt his head nod. In the orb he saw Seifer gently touch Makoto's cheek and she blushed while holding the gun blade in her hands. Sure, he was teaching her how to wield the gun blade but he was also using it to his advantage of flirting with her. Seifer could do anything since their rooms were right next to each other. For some reason, anger that he had never felt before rose in him. The man let out a laugh as he looked at Tanaka.

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Tanaka with a gruffness to his voice that he never thought was possible of hearing from him.

"I know a way that you could win her heart," said the man and then produced a smile. "Of course there would have to be something you would do for me first. This girl, she took something from me a long time ago and still has it with her. It looks like this."

The man pulled out a heart-shaped glass ornament and then put it away.

"Why are you willing to help me?" asked Tanaka with a raised brow. The man smiled once again.

"I need to get that item back and she will become yours. Isn't that simple enough? All you have to do is bring her to the beach during the SeeD ball which is this weekend and I will make sure she falls for you along with get the item she has that belongs to me," said the man. Tanaka nodded.

"What about my mission?" he asked. The man just laughed.

"It will be finished by the time we get to the train stop. Then, I will take you to where I live and discuss these matters," he said. Tanaka smiled to himself and continued to drink his coffee. Makoto was going to be his and there was no way Seifer would be able to get her.

* * *

Makoto let out a sigh as she ached all over from training harder at night even though Seifer told her not to. It was already five in the morning and she knew his butt-headed-ness would be coming in to awake her and she was right on schedule when there was a knock on her door. 

"Get-up lazy bones," said Seifer through the door. Makoto talked to herself and managed to get her body up and walked over to the door, fully dressed since she had just finished training two hours ago yet wasn't able to get any sleep. But she did notice that her figured has slimmed down more and she was getting much stronger than before. With the pain shooting through her, she opened the door and walked out to see her trainer sitting on a stool in his black pants, black boots, and surprisingly a white tank top. He turned to her with a raised brow. "You're dressed and ready to go already?"

Makoto nodded and slowly sat on a stool while Seifer watched her with a grin over his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Makoto knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with his pace since she had trained her entire body.

"No...watch this instead," she said and produced a tape of her training then went back to her room and shut the door. Seifer nodded and went back to his room to let the girl sleep since he had also been up during the night watching her training and noticing how good her skills were even though it had been three days since she received the weapon and he had shown her how to hold it. After that, she had taken off by showing her skills. It had shown that she knew how to wield a sword and had much practice from the place she was from.

Makoto let out a sigh while sleep was very slowly coming to her in the silence that surrounded her. For the past week she had been having dreams about her past really rapidly and it showed that she had ran away from the palace since she didn't want to get married but there was a figure that she wanted to know about, well two figures. The first was her husband and the last was her newly-found general of her troops that was in the fort she was staying with.

Both seemed to play a huge role in everything that happened and yet she couldn't help but not keep them out of her mind. There had been plenty of people she met here. Zell, Squall, Riona, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and even Ellone. But none of them seemed to play a part in her vision; instead they just felt friendly and that was it. Nothing connected her to them in any way. Slowly, she drifted off again...

* * *

_It was cold out in the forest and she was getting her plan set into action. This was the last meeting they would have before the big battle. Clothes were under her cloak in her arms as she moved toward the cave briskly while Dimitri was occupied during her escape from her newly found husband whom was alive. Yet when she reached the cave it was different from meeting just a messenger. Her general was standing there before her._

_"....what are you doing here?" she asked in a quiet voice while approaching him. The general nodded and approached her._

_"I wanted to make sure you were fine. I haven't heard any word from you since you left. I was beginning to get worried." She smiled gently and picked up the uniforms._

_"I have been thinking about something. I was hoping that after these few men came in, we could get Dimitri distracted by a woman that he would chase while the rest of your men move in around the fort. I will already have Tanaka distracted while the fight breaks out. The gates will be open for you to come in freely. Does that sound alright?"_

_"Perfectly fine." She handed them to him only to have his hand touch hers which made her drop them. He pulled her into his arms, gazing into her eyes._

_"I lied. I've been thinking about you too much. I just can't get you off my mind," he whispered. He took her lips passionately in his, feeling her respond back by pulling him closer to her._

_"So have I," she whispered. She was pushed against the wall, feeling his lips moved down her neck slowly while her breathing quickened._

_"I want you right now---"_

_"You cannot. He would know if we..." He went back to her lips._

_"You haven't?"_

_"I was too young."_

_"I couldn't imagine that bastard touching you like that...ever."_

_"Neither could I." She was wanting him too badly. She inched her way to the ground with him following. She grabbed the uniforms and shoved them into his hands. Separating them._

_"Makoto---"_

_"This will all be over soon and I promise, I will be yours." He was about to kiss her, only to have her hand raise up._

_"You are too close."_

_"Come back with me, just for tonight."_

_"He would know." His lips captured her again. Taking her to the breaking point she didn't want to go; her hand hit the torch, causing it to fall into the water. Slowly, the articles of clothing started to fall..._

* * *

Makoto opened her eyes at the sudden vision and let out a sigh. Now she knew the reason why she didn't kill herself over her husband; it was because she was going to find a new lover and it happened to be her general. She touched her lips and could still feel his against hers even though it was just a vision. Now, it made it to where she wanted to find this general and just kiss him so she knew it wasn't a dream of how great of a kisser he was. Still, sleep wouldn't come and instead she thought it would be better to find someone to snuggle with since she didn't have any stuffed animals to do the job with. Of course, that mean Seifer whom was just next door. Lazily she picked up her communicator and used it to call his room phone with a smile over her lips. 

"Hello?" he asked only for Makoto to get a smirk over her lips while she knew he was going to get a kick out of how lazy she was being.

"Seifer, I want you right now. Come next door," she said in a sexy, seductive voice. Quickly she heard the phone click and the sound of him quickly coming over. Her door opened where the man peered into the darkness to see her communicator close. "Good, you were quick. Come here."

She patted her hand on the empty side of the bed away from the wall. Seifer obeyed and came closer with a smile over his lips. He had seen her in his visions and knew he was connected to her somehow from the past life he lived. He had a dream to be a powerful man and to be worth something to someone and yet he seemed to find it in his vision. He was the general of a large army and he seemed to be protecting a princess at the same time. But, he knew that there was something more between them and hoped he would have the vision soon. Seifer took a seat on the bed next to her and looked down to her lounging form that had peeled out of her clothes and changed into her silky green pajamas.

"What do you need more for?" asked Seifer, grinning down at the woman that was going to completely pop his bubble of perverted-ness.

"It's too cold in here and guys are always warm," she said while her hand gently pulled him down to the bed and snuggled against him with the covers pulled over them. Seifer smiled to himself and felt how small she was in his large embrace. It was a nice feeling to actually have someone of such stature in his arms; it made him feel as if he was needed or wanted for a certain purpose and that only purpose was to be himself for this princess in his arms.

"Makoto?" he asked, wanting to know if she had visions as well. He heard an uh-huh and then decided to continue. "Have you been having any weird...dreams?"

Her eyes shot open as she quickly moved up to where she was looking down at him, her hair falling onto his chest while she peered into his eyes with curiosity.

"Explain yourself Seifer," said demanded.

"Before you explained that you came here to find your past and I was wondering if you've had any visions or dreams about it," said Seifer only for her soften up and give a nod.

"Yeah, I have," she said while settling down to lean back on her legs. Seifer moved up to his elbows and looked at her.

"Tell me," he replied. Makoto nodded.

"Well, the first one I had was were I got married at the age of eleven to this man that was seven years older than me. After three years of marriage, he supposedly died and then turned out to be the bad guy. After one year of mourning, I apparently left to this fort in my kingdom to escape the isolation by my father and plus he wanted to get me married to this guy from another country. You know, the basic 'princess' ideas that you hear about in fairy-tales. So, there I seemed to somehow fall in love with my general and devise a plan to back stab my husband since all he wanted was the power hidden inside of me that kept the people of Jupiter alive. It sounds crazy to you though, hearing about people being able to live on a planet," said Makoto and then laid back down.

"It's not crazy," said Seifer as he heard her give a yawn and cuddle back under the blankets beside him, using his chest as her pillow. _(Why would it be crazy since I've been having the same dreams as well...but at least I know what part I play. A good part if I must say.)_

* * *

Tanaka sat in the man's house silently while I listened to everything that started to make sense. Makoto was a powerful woman that was the key to his success in the future. If Tanaka wanted to amount to anything in his life, he would have to marry the princess and rule over Emerald Tower in Crystal Tokyo. That would definitely show Seifer who was the man and that he could behead him with the snap of a finger. Of course, he would appoint this man that seemingly helped him come to his senses. So far, the plans had been made and he was going to be sure they were completely followed through. There was no room for error when it came to something like this. 

He didn't really care about his SeeD position at the moment but to let a chance like this get away would make him a complete idiot. Right now this cloaked man was the power behind him. Tanaka let out a growl when he felt something surge through him. It was the energy the man had promised him. He gripped onto the chair and took it like a man. This was going to help him on his claim to fame. Without this power, he would be nothing.

* * *

**AN: **_Yeah, three in one night. Wow. I still know what I want to do so I'll have the story completed by this weekend, if possible. But, if it starts snowing I'll get depressed and that will end my writing spree. Nice huh? Thanks for the review Athena! Hope you have a fun time moving and it wasn't too hard. I know what it's like to move...my parents threw out all my toys when I was a kid so I was stuck with the television. Nice, huh? Anywho, onward to the next chapter HA HA HA HA!_

_But,before I go...I was looking around on the manga sites I visit to read stuff for free since I'm too cheap to buy it and I found something rather interesting. It reminded me of Seifer and Tanaka in one picture! I started at it for the longest time ever! So, I have to share but I'll post it in a review for my story since won't let me put links ;P_


	16. Present:Chapter 6

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Six**

Tanaka walked into the SeeD's ball that was held for the newly recruits that passed their final exam test. He was dressed in a nice pure black tuxedo with a dark blue vest that complimented his eyes and a black bow-tie. He left his hair down while he looked for the girl that had caught his eye over a week ago. Then he stopped when he saw the stunningly dressed girl talking with Headmaster Cid in a long strapless black dress that fit to her every curves until it reached an inch above the ground. Out poked her pointed black high heels. She had adorned her arms with black gloves that went to her elbows with a white band around the top and diamond jewelry.

Her long auburn-brown hair was pulled up while curls came from the French-twist to stop just before touching the skin on her neck. Makoto's green eyes shown brightly against her soft skin and she let out a laugh that made his eyes look towards her luscious pink lips. A hand slapped on his shoulder that made him turn to see Seifer standing next to him with a dazzled smile over his lips. He had decided to dress in a black pin-stripped tuxedo with a matching black vest and black tie. Tanaka watched as Seifer let his eyes look over Makoto's entire figure before letting our a low whistle.

"She is a beautiful girl but, that's what you expect out of any princess now-a-days," he said while giving a pat on Tanaka's back. Anger quickly rose in him but he quickly stopped before he used the dark energy he needed to finish the deed. Makoto caught the aura and looked around the room but her eyes stopped at the two men where she excused herself from Headmaster Cid's presence and walked toward them, catching looks with her long, graceful stride towards them both. Her attention went to Tanaka, whom she hadn't seen since he left on his mission and she gave him a warm hug.

"How was your mission?" she asked while pulling back to take a look at him then gave him a reassuring smile of his stunning looks. "You look wonderful tonight but be sure to leave a dance open for me."

Tanaka grinned and bowed before her while kissing her cloth-covered knuckles.

"I do my best to impress you. Lets dance right now so I may tell you of my travels," said Tanaka while giving a sly glare towards Seifer whom noted it. Makoto excused herself from Seifer's presence and was led to the dance floor by Tanaka where the two of them danced gracefully to the waltz. "It was a simple mission and did not take more than an hour to complete. All I had to do was catch bandits in the act of their crime and be sure to punish them. The items they had stolen were returned to the people and then I left back here to be sure to make it to the ball. I didn't want to miss a chance of seeing you in all your might...and I missed you terribly while I was gone."

A blush crept up to Makoto's cheeks while she gave him a smile for his flattery. Yes, he was using it in the right manner and it was getting him somewhere. For an odd reason she seemed connected to him as if a part of her had already been with him yet it was distant enough that feelings didn't come when she thought of herself with him. Instead, she just felt as if she had a crush on him at one point and it left quickly through the realization of him being close to her like that didn't feel right.

"Why would you miss someone like me?" she asked only to receive a smile.

"Who wouldn't miss a beautiful woman like yourself? You're different from other girls I have met before and there's nothing wrong with you being strong, it will turn you into a good ruler," said Tanaka only for Makoto to feel as if she heard the words before. _(Yes, The Present: Chapter 4 paragraph 2 sentence 7 and I quote "There is nothing wrong with being a strong woman and that will make you a powerful ruler.")_

"You are too kind," she said, her smile becoming weary as she tried to think about it. Then she noticed; his frame in black like that represented the outline of a man she saw in her dreams. The long hair helped to prove it but her mind was blocked from completely making the link and she wanted to cry out since she knew it was something important to her.

"Please come with me to the beach for a moment, there's something I would like to show you. It will only take a moment and you will be back to the ball in no time," said Tanaka. For some reason, she agreed but when he wasn't looking there was some kind of worry on her face. She noticed Seifer watching her as he became worried as well only for Makoto to smile, give him a wink, and then blow a kiss. It had been too noticeable for Seifer to just stay in the ball while that girl was being led away. If he wanted to, he could call her his girl since he had another vision of some activities they had in a cave. Quietly he followed with the hopes of not being seen by anyone else that would follow.

Tanaka lead Makoto to the beach with a smile over his lips while he saw her looking at the beauty that surrounded her. The moon was full, the water was sparkling, and there wasn't any wind but the night has graced them with warm. Makoto felt his arm go around her wait and smiled up at him only for him to take it as an invitation.

"Ma petite feuille douce de érable," said Tanaka in her ear softly before his hand moved her jaw up and his lips took hers. Tightly, he pushed her against him while he let the dark energy enter her through the kiss and everything came into realization as Makoto felt the pieces come together. The man she was married to was Tanaka in the past and the general that she fell in love with was...Seifer? Her feelings from the past swarmed her while she tried to pull away, all her love was felt towards Seifer and there was nothing that could change the way she would feel towards him.

But each time she pushed away, her body became weaker? Something was getting to her and she knew the exact energy that could only make her feel that way. Dark energy from the nega-verse. But still she tried to push him away and managed to get her mouth away enough to give out an exclamation of distress which Seifer took as an invitation to pull Tanaka from her. Tanaka glared at Seifer while Makoto sat in the sand, her body no longer wanting to hold her erect. A man appeared next to Tanaka and pushed him back.

"I will handle this," he said and threw dark energy suddenly at Seifer which made him crumble to the floor and his eyes close. Even though he looked to be passed out, his body just couldn't move. Instead, he could still hear but couldn't do anything to defend her, his princess.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked with a weak voice only for the man to let out a sigh.

"What do I want? Everyone wants something. You, princess, wanted to know your past and it seems you've found it. Tanaka wants you as his wife and I want Jupiter's life-crystal," said the man. Makoto glared at him while she sat there helpless.

"I won't let either of you have it without a fight," said Makoto with a glare. The man just laughed again while he hid behind the cloak, making her scowl once more. She felt as if she had met him before in the past but wasn't sure when. "Who are you?"

He knelt before her and smiled, then removed the cloak only for her to gasp. A past foe that she had defeated when she first became Sailor Jupiter and he was known as Nephrite, a dark general to Queen Beryl. His long chocolate-brown waves moved down his shoulders and his blue eyes pierced her. He had once been one of her suitors for when her and the other senshi went down to earth and tried his best to woo her but instead she turned him down since she was still mourning over the death of Tanaka. Nephrite grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet except to feel her fall to the ground.

"You did a good job using the dark energy Tanaka," he said and then look at him with a glare. "Too bad you used it all on her to where you can hardly defend yourself from my grasps. Jupiter's kingdom will belong to me along with the death and torture of the princess."

Tanaka glared.

"Backstabber!" Nephrite threw dark energy at him and let Makoto hit the ground while Seifer uncontrollably continued to let his anger rise over what he was hearing. Makoto let herself fall to the ground next to Seifer's ear and quickly whispered while the fight between Nephrite and Tanaka slowly started.

"I know you are only stunned by the nega-energy. In my room in the nightstand in a communicator and I want you to use it to call my friends from another time. Have them come here and help since they know what to do when it comes to defeating those that use the nega-verse," she said. Quickly, she looked up to see Tanaka fallen on the ground and Nephrite laughing. He turned to her and quickly picked her up with a large grin before disappearing.

Seifer felt shaky when he finally was able to move. He went to his feet and looked over to see Tanaka slowly moving to his feet with scrapes and bruising starting over his body. Tanaka looked up at Seifer as if his eyes had been opened to everything that went on. The past had been revealed and he thought it over at what happened while he looked at Seifer, the one that held Makoto's heart.

"I was stupid to trust him...I'm sorry," said Tanaka only for Seifer to give a nod while Tanaka took to his feet. "He took me to where he lives and I remember the way there. We should leave now instead of doing others things. Who knows what could happen to her by the time we call her friends..."

Seifer agreed and started to walk toward Balamb with Tanaka following beside him. It had been silent through the entire walk there and still when they silent when they entered the town. Tanaka ordered the tickets and they boarded the train while it quickly went into action since they were the last call. Seifer sighed while he sat there thinking about the girl. She finally had her memories and yet things would once again be ruined for her. The strength started returning to his body while he thought of what could be happening to her but quickly stopped since all that filled his mind was bad thoughts that angered him even worse.

"I had to leave her back then since she was only eleven when I married her. Our marriage wasn't allowed to be consummated until she reached sixteen and five years was too long to wait. Instead, I went out during the night so I could get it out of my system before I was going to attack her yet every time I looked at her she became more and more irresistible. At that time, she didn't know what she was doing by her looks, her growing chest, and talk. I was only going to be gone for two years and then come back but I knew her father wouldn't let me leave that long so I had to fake my death," said Tanaka. Seifer looked at him with a raised brow until to get some understanding out of it. Why was he telling him? Was there a point to it all?

"But, I feel into the grasps of evil as I did once again. Instead, it was promised that I could travel into the future quickly so I could claim her as mine but I had to perform a simple task. That was, to hand over the crown once I returned to the castle. Instead, I refused but I had already signed the contract and something took over my body. I'm not sure what it was but it had a big enough effect to change who I was and control me. But, what I did was a mistake and I apologize for it. I would rather hand her over to you than to anyone else General Seifer. You are a man of great honor and she needs someone like you," said Tanaka, his past-self speaking through him once again. Seifer smiled.

"Thank-you, it means a lot to me to know you are allowing us to be together," said Seifer. Tanaka gave a smile and leaned back knowing that he was content now that he had said what he should have said in the past instead of getting angry about it. He watched as Seifer longed for her safety as he did as well, hoping she would be alright. But those hopes were slipping since he had seen the basement that belonged to him where all sorts of devices were stored. Most of it was for killing and others were for slow torture and he could image while Nephrite would do to her after he go the crystal. Who knew how long it was going to take before he would get it but Tanaka knew she would be strong and protect her planet no matter what.

Seifer knew it would only take a half hour to get to their destination but who knew what could happen by then. His body ached and there was nothing else he could do except think about them being together while they were training and how she tricked him by using seduction to have him warm her up after training for so many long hours. But, this was what it had came down to; him saving her and hoping not to get hurt in the process.

* * *

**AN:** _Well, here's nothing one. It's past AM and I've been lazy with this chapter since I was reading manga! Well, I wasn't able to put the links in the review as well...grrrrr-ness to that. Oh well. I'll get working for the next one after this. Thanks for reading! ;D_


	17. Present:Chapter 7

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One**

**The Present: Chapter Seven**

Makoto felt the cold metal around her wrists as her eyes opened from the tired, heavy sleep she had managed to get when Nephrite had finally left her. It was cold and the chill was sending goose bums all over her body. She heard the door open and shuttered of what he was going to do to her. He had left her for a little bit as if to put fear in her and it was definitely working. Makoto saw Nephrite come into sight and silently cursed, especially at his evil grin.

"We can do this two ways, princess. Either you can give me Jupiter's crystal willingly or I'll take it by force," said Nephrite.

_(Don't even make me laugh...you know we always take the hard way.)_

Makoto gave a smile and let out a sigh.

"Show we what you've got," she said and braced herself for dark energy to seep into her body but instead, Nephrite laughed and moved around the basement. He pulled out a ray-gun that made her shudder since she knew it was loaded with dark energy. Nephrite aimed it at her chest and pulled the trigger, the dark beam hitting her chest while it tried pulling out Jupiter's crystal. A blade suddenly sliced through the item, clattering to the floor as Nephrite glared at who disturbed his distracting. There, Seifer stood in front of him with a grin.

"Miss me?" he asked and swung his blade around at Nephrite only for the man to pull out his own sword from thin air and block quickly. While the fight raged on, Tanaka helped Makoto down from her chained state as her hand held her chest. If they would have waited longer she feared her crystal would have came out but luckily, it was saved. Quickly, she transformed made her way to the fight only for Tanaka to grab her and pull her back.

"He said to keep you here since he doesn't want you to get hurt anymore," said Tanaka only for Makoto to go against her usual wild spirit and wait. But, she knew she could not do nothing so instead, she pulled a ball of electricity into her hand and aimlessly threw it only to receive a glare from Tanaka.

"What? You said to stay here," she replied with a smirk. Tanaka rolled his eyes and then a light suddenly hit Makoto in the chest again, throwing her against the metal wall while she screamed out in pain as she felt something being ripped out of her slowly. It it was ripped out quickly, she wouldn't have care for the pain but she knew if she stayed here any longer then Jupiter's power would be stolen. She could see Tanaka yelling something as Seifer body slammed Nephrite only for it to be too late and the green light came from her chest where Jupiter's power left her. All that she had became vanished before her eyes as her uniform disappeared and her wounds she had just healed reappeared once again.

The glow in her eyes faded quickly and her bright shiny hair faded away. A will for living had just left along with her memories of everything that happened. She looked like a complete shell that the filling had been sucked out of as he body fell to the ground and she didn't move. Next to her clattered her communicator and transformation pen. Her life was on the edge of leaving her since it was as if her purpose in love had left with the crystal. The only birthright she ever had was to protect Queen Serenity and her successors along with bring a new heir of her own to take her place when she died. Yet, the thought of it was completely gone as Nephrite inserted Jupiter's crystal inside his chest quickly.

"Makoto!" Tanaka turned her over and picked her up only to see how lifeless her eyes were while she didn't more and barely blinked. She looked completely depressed and Tanaka couldn't stand it. The communicator beeped and he quickly opened it to see a beautiful woman on the screen. her long silver hair cascaded from two buns on both sides of her head while her pure crystal blue eyes were filled with complete worry. She parted her soft pink lips.

"What has happened to Makoto?" she asked, tears starting to rise in her eyes while she thought of the worse. "I am Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, a dearest friend of Makoto's from the world she comes from, and I fear for the worst. Kind man, please answer my question."

"Nephrite has attacked and stolen Jupiter's crystal from Makoto's chest. After that happened, he shoved it into his chest and it feels as if Makoto is dying," answered Tanaka to the beautiful woman known as Neo-Queen Serenity. The woman casted her eyes aside and looked back at him with a new roughness in her eyes.

"Inform Headmaster Cid that I will be coming along with my inner senshi to defeat this man. Protect her with all your life and don't let her try to kill herself. When this stage comes, she turns depressive and must be kept under closer super valence. I must gather to girls and we will be at Balamb Garden as soon as possible," said Serenity and then closed the communicator. Seifer stood in front of the two while Nephrite was getting used to having the crystal inside his body that turned him into a beautiful being. His hair turned silky, his skin completely fair, lips soft, and eyes bright.

"The Queen from her demotion is coming and wants us to be there. Leave Nephrite and they'll take care of him," said Tanaka only for Seifer to look weary. Nephrite locked eyes with them and grinned while letting out a laugh.

"I am now the King of Jupiter which means I hold the power of electricity! Doom will be headed your way and so I bid you to leave since you will die when I completely destroy this planet," said Nephrite. Quickly Seifer ushered Tanaka up the stairs and then followed while watching his back for any surprise attack only to have none. Once they reached the station, Seifer quickly took Makoto into his arms and looked at how lifeless she was. He held her closely and moved into the SeeD room.

"Queen Serenity said to watch her since she will become depressed and try to kill herself. It looks as if everything she lived for had been ripped away from her and now there is nothing left," said Tanaka only for Seifer to shake his head no.

"She does have something to life for...me," he said while he brushed the hair from her face. Her French-twist has came undone somehow and her long curls of hair lay around her, making her look still angelic in even the worst of state. The sun was starting to raise as the hours they had spent in this once place seemed so short. Tanaka decided to leave them as he waited out in the hall, only thirty minutes until they reached Balamb...

Seifer looked down at her while he didn't notice her hand moved to his belt and grab his pocket knife. Quickly she flipped it open and moved it toward her chest. Seifer grabbed it just in time and threw it aside while seeing the dead look in her eyes meet his.

"Just leave me," she ordered, her voice completely emotionless. "I would rather die than live like this."

A pain filled his heart as he looked down at her with caring eyes, gently his fingers touched her cheek and brushed her bangs back.

"I would rather die for you," said Seifer with a reassuring smile.

Queen Serenity stood in her long white dress with pearls around the top with three of her soldiers with her, all three dressed in their appropriate uniforms. Rei, completely in red and to her left was a woman in yellow, her long blonde hair down to the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes found on her soft skin, and soft pink lips in a firm line. On the other side of Queen Serenity was a woman adorned in blue with shoulder length blue hair and medium blue eyes while she types on a computer, her fingers quickly moving across the palm-held device.

Seifer carried the sleeping Makoto in his arms and stopped for the women. Rei narrowed her eyes as she looked at her dearest friend and comrade, her fingers gently touching her forehead.

"Makoto has entered phase one," said Rei as she turned to her queen only to see the look of dismay.

"It's going quicker than planned. Ami, see if you can find a way to stabilize her condition and I will be sure to put her into a sleep to where she will not be able to harm herself," said Serenity only to receive a nod from the blue haired girl. Seifer lead Ami into their shared room and gently laid Makoto on the bed while Ami quickly got to work. Tanaka seated everyone in the room and then took a seat himself once Seifer entered the room, his hand lingering on the door knob.

"What is your relationship to Makoto?" asked the goddess of love with a raised blonde brow. She crossed her legs and leaned forward on her knees. "Are you the one that is connected to her past in some way? That is the reason but what is the reason why she's in this condition?"

Tanaka bowed his head.

"I am at fault, miss. If it wasn't for me not being greedy and wanting to have the princess all to myself then we wouldn't be in this situation. On my way to my mission, I was thinking about how much I wanted her and when the chance came, I took it. The man, known as Nephrite, said that she had also taken something from him and showed me a heart-shaped crystal. It was strange at first but the more I was with him, the more I wanted her. I came into realization on the night when he took her from me to torture. Who knows what he did to her but I wasn't able to help stop him," said Tanaka. Seifer smiled at him and clasped a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"In the past, Tanaka was married to Princess Makoto when she was eleven and he was eighteen at the time. The consummation of the marriage couldn't be done until she was sixteen. He waited for three years and was afraid he would take her so he left. It seems he got into the wrong hands and was reported dead to our dear princess. After a year of mourning, she moved on and decided to be independent then ran away since her father was going to marry her off to some other prince. The Chancellor of Jupiter brought her to my fort where I was the general of her leading Jovian army. Through the entire time, both of us fell for each other while Tanaka was the enemy. He killed me and I don't know what happened after that. It would be best to stop talking about this and get something done. I'm not going to lose her again," said Seifer with a low growl to follow.

Serenity nodded and a swift move of her hand made magic put Makoto to sleep then she moved her hand once again and the senshi disappeared. Both of the men stayed there and paced around while Seifer gave up walking back and forth from room to room and just stayed with Makoto. Tanaka let out a sigh and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

_("I don't see why this is happening to us. We could have been happy and everything could have worked out. But, at least we have the approval of your former husband to be together. That will help things out as well since I would like us to be approved...I love you so much Makoto...")_ Seifer let out a sigh while he gently held her hand in his.

* * *

Rei and Minako managed to pin Nephrite to the ground as Ami yelled directions at Serenity whom quickly called upon her power to pull out Jupiter's crystal. The power had started to slowly grace him but he yelled out in pain as the tearing of it out of his chest in a slow manner. He managed to reach his hand up just as it came out and grab a deep hold on it. Instead, he squeeze tightly as it glowed while it broke under the harsh pressure.

"NO," screamed Rei as she continued to try and grab it from his hands but instead, the light disappeared as the crystal crumbled to the ground. There, he laughed while Serenity let her power kill him; his ashes blew away into the wind while Minako and Rei quickly picked up the pieces with tears in their eyes. "What are we going to do Serenity? She'll die without it!"

"I have no idea Rei, I have no idea. Right now, we have to try our best to put it together---"

"She's leaving me," cried Minako while she stopped picking up the pieces, the tearing streaming down her cheeks. "I can feel her power leaving and soon she'll be dead. Makoto's going to disappear and Crystal Tokyo will be ruined. Everything will be ruined and she didn't even get to have a chance to live the life of love. Why Serenity? Why?"

Ami wiped her tears away while she tried to type on her mini computer but stopped.

"This is something we can't put back together, instead you'll have to contact Queen Serenity instead since she is the one true power. That is the only way to save her," said Ami. Serenity nodded and took the pieces of the Jovian Crystal and put it into a magical bag.

"I will return. Go back to Seifer and Tanaka. Let them know what's happening and tell them everything will be ok," said Serenity and then disappeared.

* * *

Seifer watched her face distort as she gave out a cry in pain from the peaceful sleep she had once been in. Her soft colored skin when pale as a sweat broke over her face. Her chest was slowing down while her breathing was becoming more difficult. Seifer glared as he tried his best to help her by sending Tanaka for a wet cloth and using a towel to gently wipe away the sweat.

"It's ok Makoto, everything will be okay," he whispered in her ear. She went still. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes while her chest slowed more. Seifer felt the tears starting in his eyes and was surprised since he was the kind of man that never cried over no one. His air stifled in his lungs as he watched her chest fall and waited for it to come up only for it to stay there. Quickly, he looked toward her face and saw it peaceful. Makoto's chest never rose again no matter how long a looked at it. Rei looked into the room with tears in her eyes with Minako and Ami by her sides. The three hugged together and cried together at the loss of their friend, hoping that Serenity would be able to save her.

Tanaka rushed back with the cool cloth in his hand and stopped at the crying of the girls. He feel to the couch and buried his face in his hands. The princess was gone. The guilt took a deep hold of his heart while he felt as if he was stabbed multiple times due to what he caused. Serenity appeared in the room with tears clouding her crystal blue eyes, as she bowed her head with shame. She moved into the room where Seifer was and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, placing the bag beside Makoto on the bed.

"Makoto was cherished by us all but it was you that loved her in more of a way that we all did," started Serenity. "There is nothing more that I can do for my dearest fellow princess and instead it's left to you to see if you are able to get the crystal back together. We will leave you in private."

Serenity left and joined her friends outside after closing the door behind her. Instead, there was nothing else she could do and now it was his turn. Queen Serenity had informed her that if there was a will there would be a way. Now it was up to the man that held the will to make the way. Seifer looked at the bag that held the crumbled crystal heart and took it into his hand while a single tear dripped off his chin and fell onto the bag, seeping into the crystal.

"Why is something like this so important? Shouldn't life be granted without a crystal-like power source dominating your life? A chance should be given no matter what...I wish she was a alive," said Seifer only for the crystal to start glowing. He watched as it pieced itself together again and floating out of the bag while moving to wards the body. There, it moved into her chest where her complete beauty graced herself and her emerald green eyes filled with brightness opened, a smiled moved over her lips as she looked up at him.

**AN:** _Well, that's it for now. There will be one more chapter and sorry it took a while. It snowed on my car...Thanks for the reviews Cris and Athena!_


	18. Present:Epilogue

**Jovian Chronicles: Book One   
****The Present: Epilogue**

Seifer looked down at the beautiful woman laying in his arms, the sun gently gliding across her ample, soft skin of bare shoulder. It had been two days since the accident and Queen Serenity was doing the finishing touches of putting things back in order in this deminsion before leaving. Until then, the women had decided to leave them alone in peace until it was time for any type of meal, afternoon tea, or a small stroll around town. The idea of his Makoto being in his arms, her body battered and lifeless always sent a chill down his spine. To think that this woman took so much pain made him proud of her for being so strong even in their new life together. She rustled and turned to lay on her back, the sun kissing all over her face while her hand was across her chest, letting the diamound ring sparkle brightly while spending small spectrums onto the walls and a couple over his face. His hand brushed away the thin pieces of hair that were strooned across her face, and his skin touching hers gently made her nose wrinkle.

"...too good of a dream, let me rest Minako-chan," uttered Makoto in her half-slumber while she pulled the covers closely since her pajamas weren't warming her up enough to suit her. Seifer chuckled at the woman and then looked up at a gentle knock along with the woman entering known as Minako. In her arms she held a silver tray bearing breakfast for two ( two eggs for eyes, bacon for the smile and a sasuage for the nose ) along with green-tea and a small bowl for freshly cut fruit.

"Thank-you Minako," said Seifer as she sat it down and then knelt next to Makoto, her hand gently touching her forehead.

"Your welcome," she replied and then made sure to check Makoto's forehead with her other hand. "It seems as if her fever is leaving. Perhaps this evening would be the best time for us to travel back to our world, that way the preperation for the wedding can be made along with both of you settling into Emerald Tower. It would be nice to give you a proper introduction to everyone and hold a ball in honor of your engagement."

Seifer nodded and smiled, letting out a breathy laugh at this young woman. He had learned that Minako was the one that loved to decorate, plan events, and be incharge of anything over the senshi; Makoto was her second in command when it came to anything but she also put in a lot of effort to make sure things were great since Minako sometimes got confused and did something wrong here and there. Seifer nodded and Minako dismissed herself. He looked back down at Makoto whom slowly opened those newly-glowing emerald eyes that softened at the soft sunlight along with the smell of food. She looked over at Seifer and gave a smile along with touched his cheek with her hand gently.

"I'm getting too used to you being by my side in the mornings," she replied, her voice a soft whisper that seemed erotic yet mysterious to what she was hinting behind it. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"There's nothing wrong with getting used to something that will be by your side forever," he replied. Makoto nodded as Seifer moved down and gave her a morning kiss, both feeling finally complete now that their souls and fate had finally met to intertwine for the rest of their lives. Life couldn't get any better than this...

**AN:** _Yep. That's the end. It only took me what, 10-20 minutes to write and yet it took me weeks to actually get down to writing it? I'm crazy. Blame the male gender that has broken and then repaired my heart in the same couple days. Yes, love is a beautiful thing...too bad I'm still a minor or else I'd bring him home to meet the parents. Great, eh? Anyway. Thanks for readying, really I do and I hope to get started on the second book pretty soon....when I find that papers of course! Nighty night!_


End file.
